


Plan TDESB A.K.A Plan Touchdown

by MightyWolves23



Series: Fated Across the Stars [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Dead Sheev Palpatine, F/M, Female Reader, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Force-Sensitive Reader, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Jedi Reader (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Name-Calling, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheev Palpatine Being An Asshole, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy, hopefully, non graphic injury, only to palpatine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: It was finally here. The battle to end all wars. Palpatine was going down.None of you saw it going this way. Not one of you could have guessed how it was going down. The lead up to the battle was almost as nerve-wracking as the actual thing.A Jedi Knight, A Wandering Traveller, An Activist Singer, and A Cautious Author. There were only four of you. But many rise up to support you.As each one of you recounts the times leading up to the final battle, many things are revealed.No. Not one of you could have known. Not one.Must read other stories in the series or this won't make sense
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Series: Fated Across the Stars [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069607
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. A Jedi's Steady Captain

**Author's Note:**

> So... ha. Better late than never, am I right? 
> 
> I am posting this, on the night of my baby sister's 21st birthday. (As I am American, that means she is finally legal to drink) My own birthday is in two days. Hopefully, I will get the next chapter up before then. I am open to anyone who wants to draw art for this. Towards the end of this story, I have this image I cannot get out of my head and I am a sucky artist. You'll know it when you read it because you will cry at the squishy fluff that appears. This is a multi-chapter fic so I mean at the very end of this part of this series. 
> 
> Enjoy this. I DON'T OWN STAR WARS. 
> 
> Mando'a
> 
> Cyar'ika - Darling or Sweetheart  
> Cyare - Beloved  
> Udesiir, udesiir, Alor'ad - Calm down, calm down, Captain  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner atin Jetii - I love you, my stubborn Jedi (lit. I know you forever, my stubborn Jedi)  
> Gar darasuum, ner udesla Alor'ad - Yours forever, my steady Captain  
> Haat Mando'ade - True Mandalorians  
> Haar'chak - Damn it!  
> Ba'vodu - Uncle  
> Ni Kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner udesla Alor'ad - I know you forever, my steady Captain (Mandalorian way of saying I love you)  
> K'oyacyi! - This word has several meaning but I'm using it like "Stay Alive!" as a command.

This was not how things were supposed to go. You had expected the worst but not this worst. He was getting away. Palpatine was winning.

You stare off, stunned, into blank space and think back to how all this happened. 

*****

_ “Rex. Be serious and think. If you are in there with us and he says something, you will be lost to me in the space of a second. I can’t do it.” You look at the ground in despair.  _

_ Rex just calmly takes your hand. “ _ **_Cyar’ika_ ** _. We fight together on this. Besides, he can’t control me anymore.” Rex places your hand on a fresh scar hidden by his hair.  _

_ Your eyes widened. “What? How? When?”  _

_ You cup your hand around Rex’s head as he explains about the new regulation.  _

_ “It’s slow going. Only around a hundred of us have them out. Wolffe, Cody, Fox, and I were some of the first ones. We need a better solution that won’t attract his attention and get more brothers free.” Rex rests his hand on the back of yours.  _

_ Your mind races. “I… I might have an idea. Did you know the Jedi temple was built over a mountain? There are lots of hidden away gems underneath the main areas like, for example, a door into the temple without any guards patrolling it and an abandoned healing hall. I think they used it for Darksiders who wanted to come back to the light but had trouble.”  _

_ “ _ **_Cyare_ ** _ , you are amazing.” Rex kissed your forehead before hugging you tightly. “How soon can you bring Kix and a few medics there and show them around?”  _

_ “As soon as we have a break from all this fighting.” You sigh. “I’m getting tired of fighting.”  _

_ “Stay strong,  _ **_Cyar’ika_ ** _. We are almost done. We are almost done.”  _

*****

_ Rex’s voice reaches your ears. He called your name frantically. You blink sleepy eyes open and turn over on your bed to face your thrashing Captain.  _

_ “Rex. I’m right here. I’m alright.” You caress his short blonde hair. “ _ **_Cyar’ika. Udesiir, udesiir Alor’ad_ ** _.” You murmur in Mando’a to Rex until his eyes shoot open and he seems to curl into your arms.  _

_ “Sorry. Nightmare.” He gasps for breath.  _

_ “Want to talk about it?” You keep running your hands over Rex’s head and humming deep in your chest.  _

_ Rex’s hand comes up and rests over your heart on your sternum. It wasn’t like that. This was comfort. Making sure your heart was still beating and you were still breathing. That you were still whole and alive.  _

_ “I can’t let you go in there alone.” Rex’s voice was soft in the quiet of your room. “I dreamed that you went in without me and he got you right here. You cried out for me but I couldn’t hear you. I wasn’t there.  _ **_Cyar’ika_ ** _ , please. I need to be with you.”  _

_ You hold back your sigh. Ever since that planning session at the Author’s home that the men crashed, you and Rex had been arguing on whether or not Rex was going to be confronting the bastard alongside you.  _

_ You had denied his request because of the fear you felt. You were working on letting go of your stubbornness, but fear was a huge contributor to it.  _

_ You take a small breath in before speaking. “You know, it’s different seeing it on a movie screen. Someone dies on screen and ninety percent of the time it’s all ‘no big deal, the actor lives it’s just a show.’ Having met Aayla Secura and Plo Koon and many others that I saw die on that screen, it’s different. It’s made me more frightened because I have seen one possible way they die. Even you guys are different. Each and every one of you has a presence in the Force and you shine like lighthouses in the darkness of a stormy sea.”  _

_ “What’s a lighthouse?” Rex traced a line across your collarbone before flattening his hand back over your heart.  _

_ “On my planet, we have a bit of everything terrain wise. We have deserts in some areas like Tatooine and Jakku. We have rainforests like the Wookies homeworld and even icy tundras like Hoth. But we also have oceans. Massive oceans. About two-thirds of my planet’s surface is covered in water. Storms are nightmares for sailors. The coastline has rocky beaches and coves that would have huge boulders just ready to shred their boats against them. Lighthouses are pretty much what is in the name. They were buildings with tall towers on top that used a light and mirror system to project their light over the water. When the lighthouse was on, sailors knew that there were rocks nearby and to be cautious. It’s a warning system.”  _

_ Rex just listened quietly as you talked about your homeworld.  _

_ “You miss it.” He sounded resigned. “If you could go back to it and everything would be as if you never left, would you go back?”  _

_ You had to think about that for a moment. Rex seemed to be pulling away from you. You reach out and grab his hands. “Never.” You swear. “Why would I want to, when you wouldn’t be there. Well, you would but it wouldn’t be the actual you. It would just be you on a screen and that would be the biggest heartbreaking thing of all. Because my heart would remember you but all I would have are these short little glimpses. As cliche as this sounds, you have my heart Captain and I don’t think I will ever want it back.”  _

_ Rex pulls you into his body and hides his face in your neck. “ _ **_Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, ner atin Jetii_ ** _.”  _

_ “ _ **_Gar darasuum, ner udesla Alor’ad_ ** _.”  _

_ You spend the rest of the night quietly talking about the pros and cons of the different terrains and living on them.  _

******

_ You punch in the code for the lower levels to the temple and wait impatiently for the door to open. You discreetly check out those around you in the Force. A group of clones was headed your way.  _

_ You enter the lower floors, holding the door open for the troopers. You recognize parts of Ghost and Torrent company.  _

_ “Hello, boys.” You nod at them in greeting.  _

_ The rusty elevator comes rumbling up its tract. You step in with Jesse, Hardcase, Boil, and Longshot.  _

_ “Sir?” Jesse speaks up. “Do you know why the Captain told us to come here?”  _

_ The doors close behind you and you descend into the darkness. You sigh. How to begin this?  _

_ With a wry twist of your lips, you decide to take the Traveler’s well-defended path. “How much do you know of your maker, Jango Fett?”  _

_ “Not much, Sir?” Longshot seemed confused. “He mainly worked with our Commander and the other CC’s before he died.”  _

_ You sigh. “The Jedi are not perfect. As much as I hate to admit it, we do fuck up occasionally.”  _

_ “Sir?” Jesse sounded like he wanted to protest what you were saying.  _

_ “Have you ever heard of the planet Galidraan?” You lean back as the elevator slowly goes down.  _

_ “Sir? Do I need to get a medic? You are not making any sense.” Jesse was undoubtedly worried about you.  _

_ “Jango Fett was  _ **_Manda’lor_ ** _ of the True Mandalorians. As you know Mandalore is in a civil war between the Dutchess and Death Watch. There was a third faction called the  _ **_Haat Mando’ade_ ** _. Jango Fett was their leader. Death Watch thought they were getting too powerful and went through a local politician who then hired the True Mandalorians to take care of a rioting issue. The politician then contacted the Jedi and claimed there were people attacking his citizens.” You begin your story with deep regret coating your words.  _

_ “Sir? I don’t know what that has to do with us being here?” Hardcase bounced on his feet.  _

_ “It was a setup.” You keep at it with your story. “There were no riots and the True Mandalorians were not attacking the people but the Jedi rushed in and we karked up. It was a slaughter. The Jedi attacked the True Mandalorians without fact-checking beforehand and people paid the price. The only Mandalorian survivor of that battle was Jango Fett. Hundreds of Mandalorians were there and there was only one survivor. Jango was carted off by the politician after the Jedi left and was sold into slavery. And we didn’t care enough to check on him. Jango swore vengeance on the Jedi.”  _

_ “Then why did he agree to make us?” It seemed that at least Boil came to the right conclusion because he swore. “ _ **_Haar’chak!_ ** _ What did he do to us? What did he let them do?” Boil demanded.  _

_ You sag against the wall. Your shoulders slumped. “The Jedi did not order you guys. Master Syfo-Dias was dead long before you guys were even made. It was Dooku. Dooku paid for you to start a war with this Republic.”  _

_ “Why?” Longshot looked between his fuming brother and you.  _

_ “That’s a long and complicated story that we won’t go into today. Now is not the time. Just know that Jango agreed for revenge. Each one of you has a microchip in your head that will cause you to turn on your Jedi and kill them given the right order. You won’t even know you are doing it because it will take over everything you are.” You wait for their reactions.  _

_ “Tup,” Hardcase said with a horrible realization. “And Fives?”  _

_ You blink back tears. “Yes. That’s partly how we found out. Tup’s chip malfunctioned. When he went to Kamino they ‘decommissioned’ him.” You spit the words out. “Fives found out about the chips and tried to take it to someone he shouldn’t have. He was killed because of it.”  _

_ “I want mine out.” Boil demanded slowly.  _

_ The members of the 501st were in pain. You could feel their hurt and loss through the Force.  _

_ To your horror, you couldn’t keep the tears back. They spilled down your cheeks. “I-I’m so sorry. I tried to save them. But I was out on a mission and I missed the whole thing.”  _

_ “Commander?” The men shifted uncomfortably.  _

_ You laughed through your tears as Longshot, Boil, and Jesse stepped away and shoved Hardcase towards you.  _

_ “I’m alright.” You wipe your face as the elevator opens. “Kix and the other medics have been working to get this little area up and running.” You lead the way down the dusty halls into the abandoned healing rooms.  _

_ “I need you guys to spread the word and have as many as you can fit, come here and get their chips removed. The Commanders and I know who the Sith Master in charge of this war is and there is going to be a final battle. The Sith is the one who holds the list of orders to give. It is mandatory that if you are going to be in the final battle, that your chip must be removed. One word from this Sith and you will be lost like that.” You snap your fingers for emphasis.  _

_ “But I don’t understand. Why did Dooku have us made just to be on the opposite side of the war?” Longshot eyed the medics moving in the rooms up ahead.  _

_ “That falls into the long and complicated story from before. Get your chips out if you want and someone will fill you in later.” You wave them towards the doors. The four clones step through.  _

_ You remain in the halls. “I know you are there, Master Windu.”  _

_ Master Windu greets you by your title. “It seems you have been holding back some vital information. It’s a nice operation you have going.”  _

_ You give him an unimpressed look. “Pun intended?”  _

_ Mace just stares at you. “Come with me. We need to have a talk. I think a walk back to the main levels should be long enough.”  _

_ “As you request, Master.” You bow and follow the Jedi Master down the halls. You tell him the same story you told the clones.  _

_ Master Windu demands the full story. You com Rex and tell him you will be late back to your rooms. This is going to be a long day.  _

*****

_ You manage to convince Master Windu to not inform the council. You reasoned it by saying they will most likely jump the gun and cause their destruction earlier than planned. You asked him to wait until the clones were unchipped before telling the council. You try to convince him you were not a double agent and the Force (thankfully) backs you up.  _

_ Master Windu asked what your plan was. You tell him the bare bones of it.  _

_ The Jedi Master says nothing as he leads you through a hidden passage that comes out near the Knight rooms.  _

_ “I will meditate on this… distressing news. Stay safe,” Master Windu says your title with a nod before heading down the hall. “Oh, and tell Captain Rex I say hello.”  _

_ You stare slack-jawed at the man briskly walking away from you. You laugh under your breath. Mace Windu was a badass.  _

_ You quickly make your way out of the temple and back to the barracks.  _

_ “ _ **_Cyar’ika_ ** _? Everything okay?” Rex was talking with Kix.  _

_ “Are we subtle? Master Windu told me to tell you that he says hi. This was after I told him I was heading for my rooms for the night.” You sink into Rex’s side.  _

_ “You’re about as subtle as General Skywalker, sir.” Kix piped up. “When you are off duty that is.”  _

_ “Great.” You would have thrown your hands up but that would require you to take them off your Captain. “Please tell me that I am not as dramatic as him.”  _

_ Kix seemed to be hiding a smirk. “Well, Commander… you did make a scene worthy of a holodrama when you got together with the Captain. I don’t think even General Kenobi could have made a better scene if he tried.”  _

_ Rex blanches and you giggle. “I don’t think Rex would like it if Master Obi-wan did that.”  _

_ “I didn’t mean it like that!” Kix protested.  _

_ You just keep laughing at the sick look on Rex’s face and the disgruntled look on the medic’s.  _

_ “Commander, I expect you in for a check-up within the next week.” Kix tried to change the topic.  _

_ You sighed. “Do I have to?”  _

_ “Yes, Commander. You will go or I will drag you there myself and as a medic, I outrank you when your health is at risk.” Kix nearly growled.  _

_ “She’s fine.” Rex protested.  _

_ Kix gave you a pointed look.  _

_ You sigh. Kix was right. You had been off for a few days. Damn medics and their keen gazes.  _

_ “Alright, fine. I’ll see you in a week.” You whine. “Can we please go to bed now? I’ve had a long day.”  _

_ “Before a week.” Kix insisted. Kix shook his head and stalked off muttering under his breath about stupid people who never took his advice.  _

*** 

_ You kick your feet in the air as you sulk on the gurney.  _

_ Kix had given you a thorough exam and declared you healthy if not a bit stressed.  _

_ "We're fighting a war, Kix. Of course, I am stressed." You snap.  _

_ "No breaks on your knuckles. Nice to know the Captain is teaching you to wrap your hands." Kix murmured to himself as he checked off a list. "Are you using protection?"  _

_ Your jaw drops. "Excuse me?"  _

_ “Protection. Are you using it?”  _

_ Kix’s words made your brain stall for a moment. You grunt and cross your arms over your chest. “I don’t see how that is any of your business.”  _

_ “It is my business because as much as I would love to be a  _ **_ba’vodu_ ** _ , we don’t need that kind of issue right now.” Kix clicked his stylus and looked at you over the top of a datapad. “So, protection? What kind are you using?”  _

_ You huff. “You should tell Anakin to use protection. Maybe then we wouldn’t have this big of a mess on our hands.” You mutter.  _

_ Kix doesn’t react and just stares at you. He barely even blinks.  _

_ The silence gets to you. “Fine.” You glare at him. “I have an implant. All Jedi females are supposed to get one when they hit puberty and are expected to keep it up to date. I’m supposed to get a new one in a couple of months. Is that enough for you, Doctor?”  _

_ Kix ignores your sarcasm and writes on the datapad. “Okay. You are good to go. Please keep wrapping your hands in the future and make sure you come by to get a new implant before the old one wears off.”  _

_ “Sir, yes, sir.” You snap a lazy salute and hop down from the gurney.  _

_ Kix smirks a little bit. “Tell the Captain I want to see him shortly.”  _

_ You leave the medbay, slightly traumatized by the experience. Since when did Kix care about your ‘adult activities’?  _

_ A shudder runs through you at the thought of Kix being your GYN. Just no. He’s a good medic, but no.  _

_ But maybe, at a later date, he could be your OBGYN? Much later though. Maybe then you would be comfortable with the thought.  _

_ First, though, you needed to take down the Sith.  _

******

_ You plop down on the couch in the empty rec room on the Resolute. You lay back into the cushions and groan.  _

_ “How are things going on your end?” The Singer pops up on a holo call with the Author next to her.  _

_ “Terrible. Kix says I am too stressed and then went on to terrorize both me and Rex about protection.” You shudder. “It’s horrible.”  _

_ “Which is it? Terrible or horrible? Besides, we weren’t asking about that.” The Traveler flops down on the arm of the couch. “We meant with the clones. How many battalions have gotten their chips out?”  _

_ The 212th and 501st were on their way to yet another battle. Rex and Cody were both in meetings with Anakin and Obi-wan.  _

_ “I think Bly and Ponds have managed to get almost all of their men down there. Ponds more so than Bly. Fox has all of his unchipped and we are working on getting Gree on board.” The Author explains. “Wolffe I think has half of his men with the other half waiting until their next leave.”  _

_ “That’s not all.” The Singer sits forward. “Let the countdown begin because I saw the Senator today and she was glowing. That’s all I’m gonna say. She seemed happy and tired at the same time. She looked about four months along, which gives us four more months before E-day.”  _

_ You curse. “Okay.” You sit up as your mind begins to furiously turn. “Okay. Four months. We can handle this. We can handle this.”  _

_ You scrub your hands over your eyes. “Start setting up your dates for the rally and your book signing. Get everything set up. Posters for the rally and tables and things for the book signing. Spread the word to the men. In four months the final battle will be here.”  _

_ “Hey. Take it easy.” The Traveler stops you with her hands on your shoulders. “Do you want to go back to Kix?”  _

_ “No.” You shudder in remembrance of your last visit with the medic.  _

_ “Then take a deep breath. You have us three and our Commanders and all their men to help you. You don’t need to take this all on alone. Let us help. That is what we are here for.” The Traveller shakes you once before letting go.  _

_ “If you would have said ‘You are not alone’ and then proceeded to turn into a psychotic Time Lord I would have had a heart attack.” You blink at the Traveller in amusement.  _

_ “Whoa! Let’s focus on one sci-fi show at a time.” The Traveller teased. “But seriously, you are not alone in this. You have all of us. So… take it easy before you have a mental break and Kix would be forced to sedate you.”  _

_ You shudder. “Kix scares me sometimes. If the medics wanted, they could totally take over the GAR.”  _

_ “I know. The 212th head medic is scary enough.” The Traveller eases the conversation away from the impending day of battle.  _

_ You spend the rest of the time you have with them, teasing the Singer and the Author, teaming up with the Traveller.  _

_ ***** _

_ Four months passed by in a blur. Soon, the day arrived. You were armed with your lightsaber and the Force. You had your team by your side. Rex, Cody, the Traveller and a few 212th men. You think Boil is one of them.  _

_ Fox wanted to be with you but something with bad timing showed up and he was forced to drop back to be with the Author.  _

_ “ **Cyar’ika?** Are you ready?” Rex was at your side.  _

_ None of the Jedi stood by you. You didn’t tell Anakin for a reason. He would have defended the Chancellor and would have warned him. Anakin was in too deep to see clearly.  _

_ “As ready as I’ll ever be, Cyare.” You pull Rex down into a kiss. A bad feeling welled in your gut and you had the horrible inkling that you might not see Rex for a while. “ _ **_Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, ner udesla Alor’ad. K’oyacyi!”_ **

_ Rex spoke your name slowly. “Whatever you are planning, I expect you to be alive at the end of it. Promise me that you will be alive at the end of this.”  _

_ You just stare sadly at him and cup his cheek. You press your forehead to his desperately before the elevator pings open and you march down the hall to face your enemy.  _

_ Rex calls your name once before loading his pistols.  _

_ The fight breaks out after some goading of information that is recorded in a few helmets.  _

_ Rex’s cry of your name is what you hear when you are flung into several walls and crack your head on the durasteel. Blaster fire rained down and you caught the sight of your captain being flung to the side.  _

_ You whimper and everything falls to black.  _


	2. An Author's Caring Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it may seem like it's done but we still have the Singer and the Traveler to go. So... don't freak out! 
> 
> I could not get that image out of my head until I wrote it down. It's not in this chapter. Maybe the epilogue but... alright. I'll tell you. I had this image of either Fox or Wolffe, holding an infant and pressing his forehead to the baby's and murmuring in Mando'a. I chose my clone for the idea and anyone who wants to is welcome to draw it as long as I get to see it. Oh, the adorableness. Squee! 
> 
> I DON'T OWN STAR WARS and enjoy.
> 
> MANDO'A
> 
> Ner Kar'ta - My Heart
> 
> Ori'vod - Older Brother
> 
> Buir - Parent (in this case Father) 
> 
> Ba'vodu - Uncle
> 
> Ad'ika - Little One
> 
> Cuun ad'ika - Our little one 
> 
> I think that's all. If I am missing any please let me know.

She didn’t know how this happened. How she came to be the one standing between certain death with life also within her. 

She grit her teeth. He would not win. She poured everything she had into stopping him. She was brought back to the beginning of this insane plan. 

****

_ “ _ **_Ner kar’ta_ ** _. What’s wrong?”  _

_ Fox came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her temple.  _

_ She leaned into his warmth. She cupped the side of his face with her hand. “Just thinking on this crazy plan.”  _

_ “What about it?” Fox pulled her over to the couch. He sat down with her cuddled into his side.  _

_ She bit her lip. “I was thinking about asking for lessons from the Jedi we all know. I want to have at least some mastery of the Force before we take on that Bastard.”  _

_ “It sounds like a good idea. Maybe you can convince,” Fox said the Singer’s name in the same even tone he used for the rest of his words. “Wolffe would chill out a little bit about her safety.”  _

_ “Well, the big issue is that she’s already so stressed out. From what she says, Kix is one incident away from forced sedation. I don’t want to burden her with even more on her plate.” She sighed and laid her head on Fox’s shoulder. “She thinks she needs to be in charge of everything and no matter how much we try to convince her otherwise, she is still so stressed.”  _

_ Fox began stroking her hair. “I’ve heard from Ponds that his General is turning a blind eye on his men who showed up with complications from their chips being taken out. Nothing too major. A little disorientation at times and maybe a bit of confusion. Maybe General Windu knows about all this.”  _

_ She looked away guiltily. She took a deep breath. “Mace Windu does know at least about the chips and who exactly is running the war. We haven’t told any other Jedi because they will most likely rush ahead and trigger that stupid order sooner than we want. I could always ask him for help. He stays on Coruscant most of the time.”  _

_ “Don’t stress about it,  _ **_ner Kar’ta_ ** _. If she says no then ask General Windu. If he says no then there is something wrong with the Jedi.” Fox grinned at her playful smack. “Seriously, don’t worry about it. If both say no then we can ask for help from another Jedi. Doesn’t General Kenobi take in strays?”  _

_ She sighed and let go of all her worries. “Thank you, Fox.”  _

_ “No. Thank you,  _ **_Ner Kar’ta_ ** _.” Fox’s tone was full of reverence and awe.  _

_ She blushed. He didn’t need to sound that way. She was about to protest his words but snapped her mouth shut. Fox had begun layering her neck and face with kisses. Murmuring in Mando’a after each one.  _

_ Maybe in a little bit, she would talk to him about this pedestal she was afraid of him putting her on.  _

*****

_ She was making a list. It had fallen to her to get in order the men who had their chips removed and those who have not.  _

_ Maybe it was because she was an author so they immediately assumed she would be good with lists and words like this.  _

_ She shoved a stylus behind her ear and sighed. This was taking forever. There were so many men. She bit her lip and typed some more on her laptop.  _

_ Fox had a slicer put more protection on her laptop. No one could hack it now. Or so he claimed.  _

_ A knock came at her door. She got up to answer it. “Hello?”  _

_ The Singer stood on the other side, worry radiating off her into the Force. “Hi. Can I come in?”  _

_ She stepped aside to let her friend into her home.  _

_ The Singer paced back and forth in front of her couch.  _

_ “Is there something wrong?” She sat down in her armchair.  _

_ The Singer sighed and flopped down on the couch. “Are the clones sterile? You’d think with them being created soldiers that they wouldn’t be able to reproduce.”  _

_ She flinched at the Singer’s bluntness. “What brought this on?”  _

_ “I’m late and worried and stressed but you know what it’s probably nothing right?” The Singer rambled as she ran a hand through her hair. “I mean, my partner is out fighting a war that he could die in at any moment and I’d have no clue unless Boost or Sinker decided to tell me and there’s also the fact that Wolffe tends to be a bit enthusiastic when he’s on leave and… I’m sorry. This is really inappropriate. But you are the closest girlfriend I have and I didn’t want to tell the others because they are actively fighting a war and…”  _

_ “Okay. Take a deep breath.” She instructed. She demonstrated for a few breaths before talking again. “What does your doctor say?”  _

_ “I haven’t seen one. I’ve been putting it off.” The Singer admitted. She looked sheepish.  _

_ “Well, that would be your first step. Make sure it’s a discreet one because once word gets out that Christina Swift is expecting a baby, they are going to crack down hard. There won’t be any ‘might’ about it until it is time for you to be ‘showing’ and you will still be flat. Then, I’d take some time for yourself. Try to de-stress. I know that this is a nightmare for everyone but if we take the time to take care of ourselves we might just win this battle.” She got up to make a cup of tea.  _

_ “Okay, Miss Self-Help-Author. What’s next?”  _

*****

_ Her com rang out. She grunted and rolled over in her sleep. Fox was working late on something and had yet to come home.  _

_ She blinked blearily around the room.  _

_ Buzz. Buzz.  _

_ She snatched her com up. “Hello?” She yawned.  _

_ “Hi. Sorry, this is late but it’s an emergency pertaining to Plan Touchdown.”  _

_ The Singer’s words caught her attention.  _

_ “What’s up?” She stared as the Singer began to tell her about her trip to her doctor.  _

_ “Well, I’m not expecting or anything like that. I went to the Doctor and I saw her there.”  _

_ “Saw who?” She yawned again, placing her hand over her mouth. “Excuse me.”  _

_ “The Senator.” The Singer whispered harshly. “You know, the one this whole plan hinges on? She was at this doctor I found that has discreet patients. And she looked tired. Normally I’d say she was stressed and be done with it but there was something… more to her. Some kind of sensation.”  _

_ That made her sit up and pay attention. “Did you talk to her about how far along she was?”  _

_ “No. We saw each other in passing. I guess she was about five months along?” The Singer phrased it like a question.  _

_ She thought over ideas in her head. Fox really didn’t want her alone at the Senate building, but, if she could get close to Padme, she might be able to tell exactly how far along she is with the Force.  _

_ “What is it?” The Singer made the words cautious.  _

_ “Nothing. It’s nothing. You’ll want to have plausible deniability.” She assured.  _

_ The Singer’s eyes widened then narrowed. “I don’t know if I like this idea you have or not.”  _

_ “You probably won’t. I know Fox won’t.” She muttered before speaking up again. “I’ll check in with you at eleven in the morning. If I don’t contact you by then, assume I have been caught and call in the calvary.”  _

_ “What are you planning?” The Singer scowled when all she would give her is a wink and a smile. “Fine. You better not get caught doing whatever illegal thing you are planning because I bet you would hate for your partner to have to arrest you for real.”  _

_ “What do you mean ‘arrest me for real’?” She was confused for a second before a blush came to her cheeks. “Dirty. You and Wolffe, I swear.”  _

_ The Singer merely smiled cheekily. “You love us.” She sang.  _

_ She rolled her eyes. “Maybe. Now, get some sleep and remember… If I don’t check in by eleven in the morning…”  _

_ “To call your Fox and watch him chase you down. Got it. Might I inquire where you will be?” The Singer widened her eyes in a plea.  _

_ She bit her lip in thought. “A little further northwest than the Coruscant Guards’ offices.” Before the Singer could work out exactly where she would be, she kept talking. “Eleven in the morning. Bye.” She hung up the com.  _

_ She fell back on the bed with a sigh. Tomorrow could either work out or not. It all depended on if the Force was in a willing mood.  _

***

_ She ducked behind another corner. She didn’t realize just how many of Fox’s men would be at the senate. She did not want to get caught. Fox would be really angry with her.  _

_ She peered out and saw that the trooper had already cleared the hallway. She moved down the corridor, checking the time on her com on her wrist.  _

_ She had thirty minutes until check-in and she still had yet to find the Senator from Naboo. Another trooper was heading her way. She looked around casually before ducking into a storage cupboard of some kind.  _

_ The trooper’s boots made soft thuds on the ground as he walked by. They paused outside her door before marching on.  _

_ She waited for four breaths before pushing the door open. She spun around to leave but came chest to chest plate with very familiar armor. She gulped and looked up into her irate Commander’s helmet.  _

_ “Hey, Fox.” She smiled at him.  _

_ “What are you doing here?” The helmet did not move an inch.  _

_ “I’m on a mission.” She told him.  _

_ “And I wasn’t told why?”  _

_ “Because I knew you would react this way and I need this information. It’s very important.” She set her jaw. “Fox, please. It’s for…”  _

_ “I know.” Fox seemed to sigh. “Where do you need to go? According to my men, you have just been going around in circles.” _

_ “I thought that vase looked familiar.” She teased. “I need to be near enough to the Senator from Naboo to do a quick scan with the Force. It’s not harmful. It’s just a quick once over and then we can leave.”  _

_ “What for?” Fox turned and began to lead her to an elevator she had passed three times.  _

_ She waited until she was in the small car to explain further. “I’m not naming names but one of us needed to see a... special kind of doctor and she found the Senator there. I just need to double-check. Because if it’s what we think it is, then it’s happening sooner than we thought.”  _

_ Fox stiffened. “It wasn’t you, was it? That needed that kind of doctor.”  _

_ The elevator doors opened and a couple of finely dressed Rodians stepped in.  _

_ Fox seemed to fold in on himself in the corner. She hated this but until the clones had rights, this would continue to happen.  _

_ The doors opened a few floors later and the Rodians stepped out.  _

_ She moved closer to Fox and took his hand. She squeezed once before leading him out on their floor.  _

_ “Which way.” She whispered. The ambiance of the halls made her want to lower her voice.  _

_ “To the left.” Fox’s voice echoed from his helmet.  _

_ She resisted the urge to shush him. It was leftover from her job as a librarian.  _

_ She headed down the hallway and came to a stop just outside a door. She didn’t even need to ask if it was the right one. She just knew. There was a force presence in the room nearly being overshadowed by two mini supernovas in the force.  _

_ She just stopped and basked in the tiny innocent lights. They were pure light. She had a small smile on her face. She reached out her own presence, a little clumsily she guessed because the two supernovas curled around the other muted one.  _

_ “Sorry. Sorry.” She muttered under her breath. “First time doing this.”  _

_ “You need to hurry,  _ **_Ner Kar’ta_ ** _. We can’t be here for too long.” Fox’s hand rested on her back.  _

_ She tried again, just the barest brush and she got all the information she needed. “Let’s go.” She turned and walked down the hall, Fox by her side.  _

_ Her mission was a success. She now knew just how far along she was and that Luke and Leia were well on their way to make their, sure to be, dramatic entrance into the world. Based on the holovids she had seen of their father, they were bound to be as attention-grabbing as him, right?  _

_ Fox led her back to the docking zone for the speeders and other transports. He spoke her name with a worried tone to it.  _

_ “Yes?” She turned back to face him.  _

_ “It wasn’t you, right?”  _

_ She drew a blank for half a second before remembering his question in the hall. “Oh. No. Not me. It was a false alarm anyway.”  _

_ “Both the 212th and the 501st are off-world at the moment so it must have been Wolffe’s girl.” Fox gave her a knowing look.  _

_ “It was a false alarm.” She repeated. “She’s just stressed. We all are. I’ll see you at home.” She reached up and kissed his helmet. “Bye. Thanks for the help. We’ll go over what I have at home with the others.”  _

_ “Stay safe,  _ **_Ner Kar’ta._ ** _ ” Fox stood on the platform until she started going down a few levels. _

******

_ Today was not her day. Her stomach had been a roiling mess all day and she had meetings with her agent and publisher that she could not miss. So… despite the sickness in her gut, she went to them.  _

_ She ended up throwing up when her agent pulled out her cup of caff.  _

_ Her agent followed her to the bathroom and handed her some water when she was done upchucking everything she had ever ate. “I think you might need to see a doctor. I know it’s been a while since we talked. I had to go to Naboo for that conference and we didn’t really keep in touch but… do you have a partner?”  _

_ “Yes.” She nodded. She wiped her mouth with a wet towel thing and sat up. “But I thought it was impossible. He thought he couldn’t have kids so we haven’t really been…” Her voice trailed off as a blush took over her cheeks.  _

_ Thankfully her agent caught her meaning. She tsked. “You should still have used some. Well, it might be too late now.” There was a silence for half a second. “Are you going to tell him?”  _

_ “Not right now. He’s busy and I’m planning a book signing and party of sorts in about a month.” She stood up, drank some water, swished it in her mouth, and spat it back into the sink. She grabbed another disposable towel and wiped her face.  _

_ “If you need me to, I can make an appointment for you. I know of a good discreet doctor here. He’s a few levels below us.” Her agent offered.  _

_ She debated the idea in her mind. “Alright. Fine. But I’m sure it’s just a virus or something. He can’t have kids.”  _

_ Her agent hummed but didn’t argue. She would either be right or wrong and that was that. There was no use arguing her opinion on the matter.  _

_ **** _

_ Her agent was right. She stared off into space as the doctor began to list the things she can and can’t do with this pregnancy.  _

_ She placed her hand on her tummy and reached out with the force. A little pure light was curled around her presence. She gasped. It was real! She really was carrying a little infant within her.  _

_ Hello, little one. You have really bad timing, but I love you.  _

_ Tears sprung to her eyes as a wave of warmth seemed to surround her presence. The Force! The Force was happy. It curled around the both of them like a protective Tooka cat.  _

_ My Chosen One.  _

_ She came back into focus when the doctor touched her arm. “I will see you in two months for your check-up. Everything looks healthy. Congratulations.”  _

_ She smiled at the twi’leki doctor. “Thanks.”  _

_ She left the doctor’s office with strict instructions and a bag of medication. Now, to tell her partner. How was Fox going to take this?  _

_ ***** _

_ She was so nervous that she just blurted it out over dinner and nearly caused poor Fox to choke on his food.  _

_ “So… you know how we thought you can’t have kids? Well, we were wrong.”  _

_ Fox inhaled his food wrong and began to cough. She quickly got up and tried to help. She fluttered her hands around him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that. I was just so nervous and…”  _

_ Fox said her name and grabbed her hands. “What exactly do you mean?”  _

_ She took a deep breath. “You know how a few months back I told you that one of us needed that kind of doctor but it turned out to be a false alarm? It’s true now. I… we are... “ She huffed for breath. “Our little one has bad timing.”  _

_ Fox’s face went unreadable. He was stone silent.  _

_ “Um… Fox? I know it’s a bad time and it’s probably not what you wanted but it’s real. I can feel them with the Force and I…” Her words were cut off as Fox stood up quickly.  _

_ He grabbed her hand. “Get ready to go.” His words were clipped and tight.  _

_ She was confused but put on a pair of shoes and her jacket. “Fox? Are you okay?”  _

_ Fox just left the apartment and waited for her in the hallway to lock it up. He ushered her towards the Coruscant Guard offices.  _

_ “Fox? Where are we going?” She trotted to keep up with his hurried stride.  _

_ Fox just opened the door to his work and led her down the hall. She tensed when she saw where they were headed. Fox pushed open the door to the healing halls. Fox began speaking in Mando’a to a medic.  _

_ She sat on a gurney as the medic went and got another trooper with a wide eyed look at her. A trooper came marching back with fast stride.  _

_ He too spoke in Mando’a and she sighed.  _

_ “You know, it’s rude to speak in a language others can’t understand. I don’t know why we are here.” She leaned into Fox’s touch on her back.  _

_ “I’m sorry,  _ **_Ner Kar’ta_ ** _.” Fox murmured. “I just want some confirmation of my own. I don’t have the Force like you do.”  _

_ She sagged into her Commander. “You scared me when you demanded we come here. I thought… well, doesn’t matter what I thought.”  _

_ The medic came over before Fox could respond. “Let me see your arm.”  _

_ She held out her left arm. The medic took some blood and then moved away. He came back and began asking questions.  _

_ Has she been throwing up? Yes. Has she been more tired than normal? Absolutely.  _

_ A machine dinged and the medic went back and collected a data pad. A bright smile lit up his face.  _

_ “Congratulations,  _ **_Ori’vod._ ** _ You are going to be a  _ **_Buir_ ** _. And I’m going to be a  _ **_Ba’vodu_ ** _.” The medic seemed to be ecstatic. “Can I be your medic on this? Please?”  _

_ She looked over at Fox who seemed to be frozen. “Fox.” She spoke softly. She touched his arm. She huffed for breath when Fox pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.  _

_ “ _ **_Ner Kar’ta.”_ ** _ Fox whispered against the skin of her neck for a moment before pulling back and kissing her hard. He lowered his forehead to hers and tentatively reached out to her lower stomach. He hesitated about two inches from her middle.  _

_ She took his hand and placed it on her middle.  _

_ “ _ **_Cuun ad’ika._ ** _ ” Fox murmured.  _

_ She sighed in happiness. Her little one had bad timing but she was still going to be apart of that fight. No matter what. _

*****

_ When she spilled the news to the others there was mainly shock and then back slaps between brothers and careful hugs to her.  _

_ It was ridiculous how lightly the others treated her. Like she was made of spun glass and would shatter at any moment.  _

_ The meeting devolved from there and then someone brought up the issue.  _

_ “Who’s going to cover her side?” Wolffe brought up.  _

_ “I am still going to be apart of the final fight.” She spoke firmly.  _

_ The arguments began. It was the same stuff she had heard before.  _

**_But you’re pregnant now. You’ll hurt the baby. You can’t go._ **

_ It escalated until the four men were nearly shouting at the others who stood by her side.  _

_ “Enough!” She yelled when it looked to get out of hand. “It is my decision. Trust me, Fox has already run me through it all. We have come to an agreement, and if you boneheads have listened earlier you would have noticed that Fox wasn’t involved in your little argument. Fox is staying with me when you guys go to take him on. Hopefully, Force willing, the Bastard won’t go my way and I’ll be perfectly safe. In the case that he does go my way if you four fail to subdue him, I will have Fox and most of his men to protect me. I will be there and you cannot stop me. This discussion is done.” She headed for the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and to calm down.  _

_ She leaned against the counter as the water boiled. Cody came and stood across from her.  _

_ “I don’t like it.” He stated plainly. “The  _ **_ad’ika_ ** _ is going to be my… what’s the word?”  _

_ This was the first time she had ever seen Cody at a loss for words.  _

_ “Nephew?” She offered.  _

_ “Yes. My nephew. Please, for Fox’s sake, don’t do anything dangerous. It would destroy him. Promise me, that if it comes down to the Sith getting away and your death that you would chose to live.” Cody stared at her with a serious look. “I don’t want to have to pick up the pieces of my  _ **_ori’vod_ ** _ , if you die.”  _

_ She stared at Cody for a long moment. “I promise I will do everything to survive.”  _

_ It wasn’t what he was asking for but it was all she could offer. She was here for a reason and no one was going to stop her from doing what needs to be done.  _

*****

She grits her teeth against the darkness trying to corrupt her. It slunk out of him like slimy tentacles that lashed against everything pure and light. 

She put all her focus on holding him still. Just like they practiced with Master Windu. 

She couldn’t hold him long on her own. The nasty dark tendrils flung themselves out and anything they could destroy. Glass shattered, walls were cracking. A familiar presence came to her aid. 

Together, she and the Singer held him still. Palpatine snarled and lashed out. She did a twist with her hands and Palpatine’s lightsaber rolled out of his hand and to a familiar clone’s feet. 

With one slash, Fox got his revenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANDO'A
> 
> Ner Kar'ta - My Heart
> 
> Ori'vod - Older Brother
> 
> Buir - Parent (in this case Father) 
> 
> Ba'vodu - Uncle
> 
> Ad'ika - Little One
> 
> Cuun ad'ika - Our little one 
> 
> I think that's all. If I am missing any please let me know.


	3. A Singer's Protective Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here is chapter three. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> MANDO'A
> 
> Gev, Alor'ad - Stop it, Captain
> 
> Mesh'la - Beautiful
> 
> Vod'ika - Little sister/sibling/brother (here I mean it as Little Sister)
> 
> Ba'vodu - Aunt/Uncle

She had an inkling about what was going to happen. A Sith Master would not be so easily taken out. 

So, she was ready and raring to go. She was on edge all morning. Wolffe was hardly helping. But this was her time to shine. If she wanted to be remembered, she wanted to go down in history as part of the women who took out the Sith Master trying to take over the galaxy. 

So she put on her running shoes and clothes that were easy to move in. If it came down to a fight on her end, she wanted to be ready. And boy, was there ever a fight. 

She wished the months leading up to this prepared her for the absolute exhaustion she would feel, but thinking back… it kinda did. 

  
  


******

_ She paced back and forth in her apartment. She bit her lip and eyed the com on the table. She sighed and sat down in front of it.  _

_ “The worst thing that will happen is that she says no.” She whispered to herself before calling the number.  _

_ The Jedi answers. “Hello?”  _

_ She launches into her question immediately. “So… you know how we all have the Force? I was wondering if you would be willing to teach us a few things. We don’t know how to use it and it might come in handy against a fully trained Sith Master so…” _

_ The Jedi seemed distracted for a moment.  _ **_“Gev, Alor’ad._ ** _ This is important.”  _

_ She sighed. “Look, I’m sorry I interrupted your private adult time but this is really important. Can you please train me in some ways of the Force? I don’t want the full Jedi package. I just want some skills that will be useful to stopping that Bastard. Like… I don’t know. Holding someone still with the Force or some kind of defensive or offensive fighting techniques.”  _

_ “I’ll see when I’m next on Coruscant. Maybe Master Windu can help too. He’s mostly on Coruscant. I’ll ask him. Is that all you needed?” The Jedi seemed flustered.  _

_ “Yes. Go have fun and use protection!” She hung up the device, cackling at the shudder that had gone through the Jedi at those words. It seemed her medic really had traumatized her.  _

_ She sighed and looked around her apartment. She was lonely. With Wolffe being gone because of the war, she was all alone.  _

_ The author was her friend, but she didn’t feel like bugging her right now. The author had a lot on her plate.  _

_ She eyed her futuristic guitar and sighed yet again. Maybe she could learn the chords for Perfect. That song by Ed Sheeran somehow reminded her of Anakin and Padme. Well, from what the Traveler had told her about their relationship. It seemed kind of sketchy and possessive to her but maybe the Senator was into that.  _

_ Loneliness. The bane of every living thing out there.  _

_ ***** _

_ She was excitedly pacing around her kitchen. Wolffe was supposed to be back any minute now.  _

_ She checked on the food in the oven and then made sure that she had his favorite alcoholic drink she had introduced him to. She couldn’t pronounce the name of it. Ne’tra gal?  _

_ It was Mandalorian she knew that because she had gotten it in the little Mandalorian city here on Coruscant. It kind of reminded her of places like in the big cities on Earth. Chinatown? She felt nervous going to the Mandolarians’ home here when she knew that relations between the men and actual Mandalorians were not great.  _

_ They were nice enough to her. As long as she didn’t say who exactly she was dating. She hated it! Absolutely hated that the men had no rights.  _

_ When this bastard was taken down, she was going to the Senate and rip them a new one about the men that won this war for them.  _

_ She jumped as arms came around her waist.  _

_ “Hello, Mesh’a. What’s got you in such deep thought? You didn’t even hear me come in.” Wolffe kissed her cheek before kissing her neck.  _

_ She hissed out a breath. “Dinner is in the oven. It should be done soon.” Her protest was weak and Wolffe knew it. Her Commander lifted her up and carried her off.  _

_ Dinner was slightly charred that night.  _

_ ^^^ _

_ She served the slightly burnt food with a rueful look at her smiling partner. She couldn’t even get mad at him because the easy smile on his face was so rare to see. She placed a bottle of the dark ale by his plate.  _

_ Wolffe reached out and grabbed her wrist. “Thank you, Mesh’la.”  _

_ She just smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed his cheek and went to her own spot to eat.  _

_ “What have you been up to?” Wolffe asked after a few bites.  _

_ She told him about the songs she learned and about asking the Jedi to train her. “I don’t know about,” She spoke the author’s name with a slight hint of nervousness in her tone. “I just know that I want to have some kind of training to help out when we do this final battle.”  _

_ Wolffe hummed for a minute before looking at her with a blank face. “What are your plans after the battle?”  _

_ She couldn’t read the expression he had or his intentions with the question. She answered honestly. “I’m going to go chew the Senate out on how they treated you guys during this war. It’s not right or even fair for you guys. That’s what I was thinking about earlier. I want to come up with a solid argument that they can’t refute. Maybe…” She trailed off as ideas ran through her mind.  _

_ Wolffe spoke her name with a touch of seriousness and a bit of nervousness. She had never heard the tone from him before and it caught her attention.  _

_ “So… are you looking for any roommates after the war?”  _

_ She blinked. “Not that I’m aware of. Unless some of your men need a place to stay for a bit and then they can crash on the couch for a couple of nights but no longer than a week.”  _

_ Wolffe’s face fell and he ate the rest of his food in silence.  _

_ She didn’t notice the problem until a few days later when Wolffe was packing up to go back out on the frontlines.  _

_ She had gotten him a few things that he left here. A couple of black thin sweaters, a pair of pants that had lots of pockets, and some of the knitted hats and scarves she had made him.  _

_ “Wolffe? What are you doing?” She padded into their bedroom in just her socks, one of Wolffe’s undershirts, and a pair of soft shorts.  _

_ She knew something had to be bugging him. He hadn’t called her her names since the first night he came back.  _

_ “Packing.” He answered shortly. He carefully put another shirt in his bag.  _

_ “What’s wrong? Why are you taking all this stuff?” She pulled out one of the grey and white knitted scarves.  _

_ Wolffe paused. He let out a huge gust of air. “I didn’t think you wanted me here.”  _

_ Her jaw dropped. “Of course I want you here! Why would you think otherwise?”  _

_ Wolffe shook his head and began putting things into the bag.  _

_ She ripped the black sweater out of his hands. “No! You promised me when we got together that we would always talk things out so talk!”  _

_ “I asked you about it and you said no. So I just thought I should get my things out.” Wolffe nearly growled out.  _

_ Her mind flashed back to dinner the night he came back and the conversation they had. She sighed. “Wolffe, that’s not what I meant. I already consider you having a permanent place here. This is your home as much as it is mine. I thought you were asking about your brothers and if they needed a place to stay her-mph.”  _

_ Wolffe had stared at her through all her words and when she got to where she was offering a place for his vod, he kissed her.  _

_ She relaxed into the kiss. She curled her arms around his neck.  _

_ He pulled back and murmured something against her lips. “Thank you, Mesh’la.”  _

_ She felt tears spring to her eyes. “Don’t ever assume you don’t have a place here. This is your apartment as much as it is mine because you are never getting rid of me, Commander Wolffe unless you truly want me gone.”  _

_ Wolffe kissed her again. He smiled. “Did we just have a fight?”  _

_ “Damn right.” She kissed him herself this time. “Make it up to me?” She fluttered her eyelashes.  _

_ **** _

_ She was late and she didn’t know what to do. She was freaking out. While she did want kids one day, this was way too soon for her tastes. She wasn’t ready.  _

_ Her stage name was called and she stepped back into the doctor’s office. After some pointed and invasive questions, she was relieved to find out that she was not going to have a little commander running around.  _

_ The doctor told her she was stressed and that all tests came back negative. He suggested a vacation or some kind of spa day.  _

_ She accepted his insights with a tight smile. She was going to be in a huge battle. Of course, she was stressed. She couldn’t take the time for a frivolous day off. Maybe after the battle. She could take all three women and her out for a spa day.  _

_ As she was leaving the back halls, another person was called back.  _

_ “Padme Naberrie?” The nurse guided a woman dressed in a simple outfit back.  _

_ That force presence was familiar. Wasn’t Padme the name of Anakin Skywalker’s wife? Why was she here and why was her name Naberrie? Wasn’t it supposed to be Amidala or even Skywalker?  _

_ As Padme brushed past her, a quiet sense of joy filled the air.  _

_ She gasped as soon as the woman was past and out of earshot. Was she…? She was! She had to be! She hurried from the doctor’s office and straight for her home. Their timetable just moved up.  _

_ *** _

_ She called the author as soon as she got back. As she explained about Padme, the author got vaguer about a plan of hers. _

_ Plausible deniability her ass. And what was she on about being captured? Whatever it was, she was not happy about it and she thought it might even be dangerous.  _

_ She pulled out her com and bit her lip. What if Fox was right there with her when she called? She shook her head. She was being silly. If the Author was doing something illegal, she would not plan it out loud with her police chief partner right in the same room.  _

_ She dialed the number Wolffe gave her for emergencies only.  _

_ “Fox.” The red-painted trooper looked tired.  _

_ “Commander Fox? This is,” She spoke her name as if he could forget about her. She was dating his younger brother.  _

_ “How can I help you? Is something wrong?” Fox made to stand up in the little blue hologram, like he was going to come rushing to her rescue.  _

_ “No. Nothing is wrong today.” She bit her lip.  _

_ “But…” Fox prompted. “Something is wrong tomorrow?”  _

_ “It might.” She spoke urgently now. The Author’s name falling from her lips in a ramble. “She’s planning something dangerous. I just got off the com with her and she was saying stuff about plausible deniability and if she doesn’t check in with me at a certain time tomorrow to call you but I’m worried about her. She’s planning something and I don’t exactly know what, but it’s dangerous because of what she said.”  _

_ “Take a deep breath,” Fox ordered gently. “What did she say exactly?”  _

_ She repeated the words for him.  _

_ “A little further northwest of our offices?” Fox seemed to sigh when she nodded. “I know where she is going. I’ll take it from here.”  _

_ “She’s not in danger is she?” She bit her lip.  _

_ “At eleven in the morning? Where she is going to be at, not likely. I’ll keep an eye out for her. Thanks for the information.” Fox’s words made her sigh in relief. “Get some sleep, vod’ika. I’ll keep an eye on her. She won’t be in any danger.”  _

_ “Thanks, Fox. Goodnight.”  _

_ After Fox said goodnight she hung up the com. She felt bad she tattled on the Author, but someone needed to keep an eye on her. She wasn’t going to lose a friend because of some stupid mistake.  _

_ She curled up in her bed, wearing one of Wolffe’s sweaters. It was huge on her. Just a few more months and he’ll be home for good. No more going on dangerous missions and she won’t be so lonely anymore.  _

_ She curled around a pillow and tried to sleep. She had lots to do tomorrow.  _

_ ***** _

_ “Again. Think of it as something that is willingly helping you instead of forcing it to your will.” Mace Windu paced around the two of them in a side garden at the temple.  _

_ The Jedi temple was incredible. It was an architect’s wet dream. High ceilings, beautiful arches, and many levels showed off the skills of their builders.  _

_ She was sitting on the ground, trying to float leaves with the Force. It wasn’t working out very well and she was getting frustrated.  _

_ “It’s no use! Why can’t we learn something that will actually help us?” She scowled and crossed her arms.  _

_ “This will help you. Learning how to do this, will teach you how to stop, say a wall from falling on people. Try again. Focus and reach deep inside yourself.” Mace sat next to her and closed his eyes.  _

_ She copied him.  _

_ “Feel. Don’t think.”  _

_ She let her mind wander. She thought of the trees back home and the windstorms that happen in the fall to knock down all the leaves.  _

_ Her name was called with awe in it and she opened her eyes. Every leaf on the ground in a ten-yard circle around her was floating in the air and dancing to some kind of song.  _

_ “I think you got that down.” Mace deadpanned. “A little more than I was expecting, but I guess you are a little more powerful than most because of your job here.”  _

_ She let go of the leaves and they fluttered to the ground. “Now what?” She asked eagerly.  _

_ “Now, you try something heavier.” Mace flicked something at her and she instinctively reached out and stopped it. She could feel the life around her. It moved in everything. From the rocks to the trees to the people around her. It was in everything.  _

_ “Whoa.” She breathed. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”  _

_ “The Living Force.” Mace nodded at her. “You can see it better than most. That’s good. Do you know some fighting skills?” Mace stood up.  _

_ “No.” She shook her head. “I’ve honestly never had the chance to learn.”  _

_ She stood up when Mace gestured her to. With no warning, Mace flung himself at her with his arms raised.  _

_ She pulled up her own arms and tried to block him. Mace froze about two feet away from her for about half a minute before moving again. Instead of continuing his attack, he stumbled and looked at her.  _

_ “What did you do?” Mace eyed her with a new look in his eye that she didn’t like.  _

_ “Me? I don’t know! You were the one who stopped a few feet away from me before falling.” She still had her hands over her head.  _

_ “I wonder…” Mace trailed off.  _

_ From there, things only got worse. For the next two months, at random times during training, Mace would spring some kind of attack on her. Almost always, he would get so close to her before freezing and then stumbling or falling.  _

_ The times grew longer and longer that he would stay frozen. When he attacked both her and the Author, he stayed that way for two full minutes in midair, because he decided to jump down at them from above.  _

_ When he sprawled on the floor, he wheezed. “I knew it. I might just have a backup plan to your plan after all.”  _

_ “Are all men this idiotic, or is it just the ones we know.” She hissed out as Mace Windu was ushered off to the healers.  _

_ “What was that?” The Author frowned.  _

_ “His little plan to make me see that I can apparently stop people in their tracks. I know I’m gorgeous but this is just ridiculous.” She paced. “When he just randomly attacks me it feels like…”  _

_ “Like you can see everything that makes him up and you can pull on it to freeze him?” The Author finished.  _

_ “Yes! Exactly.” She nodded at her. “I think both of us can do it.”  _

_ “Well, training is going to be a bitch.” The Author stared after Mace. “We might just have a chance after all.”  _

_ ****** _

_ She was quiet as Wolffe and her went home after being at the Author’s home, where she shared the news about her upcoming baby. She wrapped her arms around herself as Wolffe drove.  _

_ “What’s wrong, Mesh’la?” Wolffe reached over and tugged at one of her hands. “I thought you would be happy for her. I’m going to be a  _ **_ba’vodu_ ** _. You will be one too.”  _

_ She bit back tears.  _

_ Wolffe parked the speeder in its spot before leading her up to their apartment. As soon as the door closed, he was on her. He pulled her to the couch and sat down with her. “What’s wrong, Mesh’la?”  _

_ She choked on a sob. “It’s just so hard sometimes. Fox is here on Coruscant with her and the other two are on the frontlines with them and I only get to see you when you’re on leave. The only friends I really have are the other women and I’m just all alone most of the time.”  _

_ Wolffe hugged her as she cried.  _

_ “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not leaving you. I cherish every moment I have with you but some nights…”  _

_ “You just want them to be there and you spend hours just looking up at the ceiling thinking about how if only they were they with you,” Wolffe spoke like he knew exactly what she was feeling. “Oh, Mesh’la. I’m sorry. If I could I’d be here with you every night.”  _

_ “It’s only for one more month. Then we fight him and then you will be home.” She laid her head on Wolffe’s shoulder. “Can… Can I call you late at night if I can’t sleep?”  _

_ “Of course, Mesh’la.” Wolffe kissed her hair. “You can call me anytime you like, but sometimes, I might not answer because I’m fighting. I will get back to you as soon as I can though.”  _

_ “I love you, Wolffe.” She whispered. “I think you’ll make a great…”  _

_ “Ba’vodu.” Wolffe translated for her. “It means… Well, Mando’a doesn’t have gendered words like Galatic Basic does. “One word is for both male and female. So  _ **_Ba’vodu_ ** _ means both Aunt and Uncle. You might consider it like ‘parent’s sibling.’”  _

_ She was quiet for a few moments. “What do you think they are having? A boy or a girl?”  _

_ “Boy. Definitely.” Wolffe nodded his head. “I think a boy.”  _

_ “Well, I think a girl.” She paused and something came to her. “Wolffe? What does vod’ika mean?” _

_ “Where did you hear that?” Wolffe seemed happy. So it must be a good thing.  _

_ “Fox. He’s called me it a couple of times.” She moved closer when Wolffe wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  _

_ “It means little sibling. In this case, Fox is calling you little sister.” Wolffe explained.  _

_ It just hit her then. “I’m gonna be an aunt.” She beamed. “I’m going to be the coolest aunt ever. I’ll spoil them rotten.” A pattern came to mind. “Ooh! I can make baby clothes. Little hats and socks for her feet.”  _

_ “Um… pretty sure it’s a boy.” Wolffe pointed out.  _

_ “Wanna bet?” She looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes. “Looser has to take care of all dirty diapers the first time we babysit.”  _

_ Wolffe wrinkled his nose but nodded. “Deal.”  _

_ She moved from her spot on the couch when Wolffe put on some holovid. “I’ll be right back.” She moved to her craft room and pulled out some red yarn. She had a hat to make.  _

****

Despite all the things happening leading up to this fight, the baby clothes making, the training, the time spent with her commander, she was also working on her rally. 

She was shouting alongside the men as they waved posters and blocked the entrance to the Senate. 

She knew something was horribly wrong when she felt the Jedi’s force signature go dim. The Traveler’s flared with intense pain. She worked her way through the crowd to the edge of the room. Wolffe was by her side. 

“What’s wrong,  _ Mesh’la _ ?” Wolffe shouted to be heard over the noise. 

“Something happened.” She bolted for the Author’s side entrance when she felt her presence go strained. 

She flung her hands up and help the Author hold that Evil Sith Bastard still as dark tendrils flashed from the trapped Sith. 

She ducked as a piece of the wall fell towards her. She smiled when she saw Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker on the edge of the fight. A heavily pregnant Padme was at his side. 

Anakin looked like he wanted to rush in, but the Author made a twist with her hand and the Sith’s lightsaber rolled out of his hand and across the room. She watched as a very familiar red-painted clone trooper, picked it up and with one wicked move, cut off Palpatine’s head in revenge for his family. 

“Um… Ding dong, the witch is dead, everybody?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANDO'A
> 
> Gev, Alor'ad - Stop it, Captain
> 
> Mesh'la - Beautiful
> 
> Vod'ika - Little sister/sibling/brother (here I mean it as Little Sister)
> 
> Ba'vodu - Aunt/Uncle


	4. A Traveler's Brave Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter Four. This won't leave me alone. It haunts me day and night. Everything I do leads me back to this series. Help me! ;) 
> 
> MANDO'A 
> 
> Su cuy'gar - Hello (lit. You're still alive)
> 
> Chakaar - Thief (Cody's term of endearment for her)
> 
> Al'verde - Commander
> 
> Ret'urcye mhi, Chakaar - Maybe we'll meet again, Thief 
> 
> Ad'ika - Little one
> 
> Buir - Parent (here I mean Father)
> 
> Vod'ika - Little sister/sibling/brother ( Here I mean sister)
> 
> Hoydaac Chakaar - Cunning Thief

She grits her teeth against the pain. That stupid fucking Sith Bastard! She was going to have his head for this! 

She watched as he leaped over Cody, the downed Captain Rex, and the Jedi. He flung the Jedi around like she was a ragdoll and when she tried to stop him, he did this? 

Oh, that fucker was going down! 

Cody dropped to his knees beside her. His hands fluttered over her. “What do you need?” 

“I need that kriffing bastard taken out.” She snapped. “Fuck him! That stupid motherfucker!” 

The pain was getting to be too much for her. Cody assessed the damage. Her head fell back and she moaned in pain. Tears filled her eyes. “It hurts.” She whimpered. 

“I know. I know, but we need to get you to a medic as quickly as we can. I’m sorry.” Cody pulled something out of his belt. 

“Sorry for what?” She flinched as a hypo needle was pressed to her neck. Her head lulled back as Cody picked her up in his arms. 

The medicine worked fast. She closed her eyes as the rush of sweet blissful blackness swept over her. 

It was all up to the other two now. She failed. 

*** 

_ She scowled when she got the news about teaming up with the 501st.  _

_ Anakin Skywalker is a menace and there was no changing her opinion. Whenever they meet up Anakin throws his little possessive jealous act and tries to take over the Jedi's time.  _

_ Rex at least understands and gets that there is something bigger going on and they need to have time to plan and train. He tries to help but there is no fooling ‘the General’.  _

_ She watched as Anakin hovered around the Jedi for their strategy meeting. She gave a small smile as Cody came up beside her.  _

_ “Su cuy’gar.” Cody greeted her softly.  _

_ “Hello, Cody.” She stared as the 501st leader managed to convince the Jedi to train with him. She let out a gust of air. “If she is going to let him do this then I’m asking someone else to teach me hand-to-hand fighting.”  _

_ “I could do it.” Cody side-eyed her. “But then I don’t think you would learn much.”  _

_ Her cheeks flushed. She sort of hated that when Cody flirted with her, she got so speechless.  _

_ “I’ll see if we can find someone to keep up with your training.” Cody moved away as Obi-wan made a gesture for everyone to gather around.  _

_ She sighed and moved to join the huddle around the circular holoprojector. She crossed her arms as her General laid out the plan when they land on their new planet assignment.  _

_ “Does anyone have anything to add?” The Jedi Master looked between Anakin and her.  _

_ “Nope. Sounds good General.” She leaned against the wall when the others filed out. Anakin shot her a smug look as he went off with the Jedi. “Rex.” She called softly.  _

_ The blonde captain turned to look at her.  _

_ “If he does that again, I’m not being held responsible for the injuries he sustains. I’m thinking a good punch to the face might work.” She glared as both leaders of the 501st disappeared down the hallways.  _

_ Rex let out a small laugh. “I won’t stop you. He is a little…”  _

_ Cody stepped between them. “What’s going on?”  _

_ “Oh just contemplating murder. We could throw his body out of the airlock and no one would ever find it.” She smiled cheerily.  _

_ Cody sighed and moved so close that the brush of his armor made her side erupt in sparks. “No killing General Skywalker,  _ **_Chakaar_ ** _.”  _

_ She pouted out her lower lip. “Not even a little? He’s so annoying.”  _

_ Cody let out a loud laugh that startled some poor shinies nearby. “ _ **_Chakaar_ ** _? If I killed you a little every time you were annoying, you would have been dead a long time ago.”  _

_ Her eyes lit up as Cody grabbed her arm to lead her away. “Where are we going,  _ **_Al’verde_ ** _?”  _

_ “To get sweaty.” Cody pushed her into the troopers’ gym area. Boil was waiting, dressed in just his blacks. “Boil has offered to teach you hand-to-hand.”  _

_ Boil gives her a slow nod. She greets him back the same way.  _

_ “No using the Force.” Boil shoots her a stern glare. “If you are going to learn this, then you will learn it right.”  _

_ “Yes, sir.” She mutters.  _

_ “I have work to do. I’ll see you at dinner.  _ **_Ret’urcye mhi, Chakaar._ ** _ ” Cody gave her a wave and left the gym.  _

_ She turned to Boil only to duck the fist that flew at her head. “What the fuck?” She snapped.  _

_ “Good.” Boil eyed her. “Your reflexes are decent. Throw a punch.”  _

_ Her workouts only got more intense from there.  _

*****

_ She couldn’t sleep. This last campaign was a nightmare in itself. She rolled over in her bed. Cody was still not back. He told her he had paperwork to do and he left after eating dinner with her in the mess.  _

_ She stood up from the bed and pulled on her shoes and actual clothes. She padded down the Negotiator’s halls trying to find her Commander.  _

_ She heard noises coming from the rec room. She paused in the doorway. Longshot, Boil, Rex, Hardcase, Jesse, and Kix were all watching a holovid. They had the contraband alcohol that she knew General Kenobi let slide.  _

_ Cody was seated at the table in here with a stack of datapads in front of him. He was sipping on some of the clear strong drink and occasionally smiling at his brothers.  _

_ She slowly backed away. She didn’t want to intrude. Before she could clear the doorway, Cody looked over at her.  _

_ “Hey.” He called out.  _

_ She stepped into the room. “Sorry. I don’t want to bother you I’ll just…”  _

_ “You’re not bothering us. Come join us.” Jesse held out a cup of alcohol. She took the cup and headed for Cody’s table. She stopped when she saw what was on screen. “Oh. You’re watching this? Personally, I think part two is better.”  _

_ “Shhh. No spoilers.” Hardcase waved at her.  _

_ “Besides, we only have this one. We haven’t seen the others.” Kix explained as the movie played.  _

_ “Oh? I have the whole set on my ship. This one and parts two through five.” She smiled as all eyes swung her way. “What?” She shrugged. “You never asked. I have a whole bunch of other vids. Have you seen,” She named the latest action holovid that just got released. “I ordered it and it should be on Coruscant the next time I go.”  _

_ Everyone turned to look at Cody and Rex.  _

_ Cody sighed. “It’s up to her but after ten, she’s mine.”  _

_ She felt the full force of a bunch of amber eyes pleading at her with their looks and in the Force. She took a step back from the shock of it. “Okay. I could do movie night when we land on Coruscant again.”  _

_ She sat down between Hardcase and Kix. “If you want to borrow the next parts to this, all you have to do is ask me first.”  _

_ She got shushed. She smiled as she watched the familiar holovid with the members of Torrent and Ghost companies.  _

****

_ She fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist. It had some kind of lettering scratched into it and the metal was shiny. It looked like a cuff bracelet back on her homeworld with a wide band and detail etched into it.  _

_ “What is that?” Boil leaned over and looked at her wrist. His face went pale. “Where did you get this?” He demanded. “Does the Commander know about this?”  _

_ “Know about what?” She frowned.  _

_ Boil lifted her wrist and shook it gently. The bracelet rattled on her arm. “This. Where did you get it?”  _

_ “My trainer gave it to me. He taught me how to fire a blaster and took me under his wing to teach me some moves. I don’t know all of them. It was a gift.” She frowned. “Why does it matter?”  _

_ “Was your trainer Jango Fett?” Boil looked upset. It was the first emotion she ever truly saw on him since Waxer’s death.  _

_ Her eyes narrowed. “How do you know that?”  _

_ “It says it on the beskar band.” Boil stared hard at her. “You are with our Commander but you accepted a gift of beskar from Jango.” He shook his head in anger.  _

_ “Look. I don’t get what the big deal is. It’s just a bracelet.” She glared at the angry trooper in front of her.  _

_ “Ask Cody or better yet ask Jango Fett what it means.” Boil stormed from the room.  _

_ She stared after him, confused.  _

_ That evening, she snuck away from all the troopers and into a storage cupboard.  _

_ Boil had obviously told the others because all the men were either looking at her in anger or disappointment.  _

_ She dialed the com number and waited anxiously for him to pick up. She didn’t want to bug him about this but this seemed like a cultural thing that she completely missed.  _

_ “Fett.” Jango was sitting at a desk in the little blue hologram. He hardly looked up.  _

_ “What does my bracelet mean?” She demanded. “Because the men are either glaring at me with hatred or looking at me with disappointment and I hate both. It all leads back to this, so start explaining.” She shook her wrist at him.  _

_ Jango blinked at her before sighing. “I knew this would happen one day.” He muttered. He sat back in his chair. “Beskar is a rare metal only found on Mandalore. Mostly, it’s used for armor and the exchanging of armor pieces indicates a courtship or betrothal between people.”  _

_ She made a face. “Please tell me that’s not what this means. I will give it back if that’s the case.”  _

_ Jango smirked and shook his head. “No. That’s not what I intended by giving that to you. Think of it as a protection item. It has my mark on it, so if you run across any bounty hunters, they know that you are protected and to not touch you.”  _

_ She smiled relieved. “Good. Because if it actually were a courting gift, I would have to kill you.”  _

_ Jango snorted. “Good luck, ad’ika.”  _

_ “How’s Boba? Is he staying away from any sarlecs?” She gave a bright smile to see the thirteen-year-old come into the room. “Hey, Boba. Were your ears burning?” _

_ “Huh? You have weird sayings.” Boba shifted to look between Jango and her. “ _ **_Buir_ ** _? She is here to see you.”  _

_ “I have to run. Tell Cody that he is free to court you all he likes. Goodbye,  _ **_Vod’ika._ ** _ ” Jango hung up.  _

_ She blinked. Did he call her little sister? She beamed. Jango Fett saw her as his little sister.  _

_ She nearly danced out of the cupboard to come face-to-helmet with Cody. “Su cuy’gar Al’verde.” She smiled at him.  _

_ Cody took off his helmet. His face was blank as he looked down at her wrist.  _

_ “Ah. Not what you think. I just got off a com call with him and he said it was more of a protection thing. Like if we came across bounty hunters, they won’t touch me because of it. Cody? He called me vod’ika.” She nearly bounced in place.  _

_ Cody grabbed her elbow and pulled her back into the storage cupboard.  _

_ “Cody? What-” She was cut off when he kissed her.  _

_ “Good. I would hate to have killed him.” Cody kissed her again before she could respond.  _

_ “You know, if the others knew how possessive you were, you might just-”  _

_ Another kiss and another gasp for air.  _

_ “Would you stop that? I can’t think when you do that.”  _

_ “Good.”  _

_ She didn’t talk much more after that.  _

_ ^^^ _

_ She nearly fell out of the cupboard. She couldn’t walk right. She smacked a smug Cody’s arm.  _

_ “I can feel that you know. Stop being so smug.” She hissed. She sucked in a breath as Cody’s feelings changed and became more focused on her. “Stop projecting. You know Obi-Wan and Anakin are on this ship too.”  _

_ Cody just laughed. She smacked his chest plate.  _

_ Cody came to a stop. “What are we going to tell the men?”  _

_ “The truth.” She shrugged. “I know Jango has at least one spy in the 212th who knows he’s alive. I also know he has many more spread out through the GAR.”  _

_ Cody blinked. “If you’re sure.”  _

_ “I’m sure.” She walked down the hall to the training rooms. She found Boil sparing against Longshot. She waited until he was done before speaking. “I talked to Jango.” She spoke casually, but she might have shouted it based on the troopers’ reactions. Instant silence reigned over the room.  _

_ “How? He’s dead.” A trooper spoke up.  _

_ She sighed. “No. He’s not. I saved his life. It’s how Cody and I met actually.”  _

_ “You told me you met on Geonosis.” Boil pointed out.  _

_ “And we did.” She launched into the true story of how she met Cody. “We got off to a bad start. That’s why he hated me so much at first. But as they say, there is a fine line between hate and love. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I talked to Jango about this.” She shook her wrist and the bracelet jangled. “He said it was more like a protection thing than a courting thing. Bounty hunters can’t touch me.”  _

_ The troopers shifted.  _

_ “Sorry for judging you.” Longshot apologized.  _

_ She shrugged. “No apology needed. You were just looking out for Cody and I can’t fault that.” She grinned. “Now, who’s up for some sparring?”  _

******

_ She has had it up to here with Anakin Skywalker! Up to here.  _

_ She scowled at the Jedi in front of her. “Move.” She barked.  _

_ “No. I want to know why you are here.” Anakin crossed his arms and glared at her. “What are you and her hiding? It has only been a few months since you joined up with the 212th and suddenly you and she are best friends? I have known her longer than you and…”  _

_ She reached up and pinched Anakin’s ear. She started walking, dragging the high and mighty general by his earlobe.  _

_ The troopers they passed shot them weird looks. Anakin was yelping in pain as she led him down the hall. She smiled viciously and flung Anakin into a closet. She came in after him and shut the door.  _

_ “Ow! What was that for?” Anakin rubbed his ear.  _

_ "Really Anakin. Look inside yourself. Are your fears truly your own? Or are they someone else's?"  _

_ "What are you trying to say?" Anakin narrowed his eyes at her in anger.  _

_ She sighed. "Look at this war from an outside viewpoint. Every time something vital to the other side happens and you get the intel on it. It almost always is ‘bad’ intel. Like the time Master Fisto found Grievous's lair and everyone died but Master Fisto. Or the Citadel? Or even Obi-Wan's stint as Rako Hardeen. Every point in this war, something happened to draw you away from the Jedi and towards something else."  _

_ Anakin stared at her. "What are you saying?" His voice was hard. "How do you even know all of that? That stuff is need-to-know only. If you are some kind of spy…"  _

_ She growled with frustration. "For the thousandth time, I am not a freaking Sith!" She hissed out. "I know this because all this is just a story where I am from."  _

_ Anakin's jaw dropped. "No way."  _

_ "Yes, way! You. Anakin Skywalker born to Shmi Skywalker. You have no biological dad because the Force literally created you. You were born on Tatooine as a slave and you freed yourself in a pod race when you were nine. Qui Gon Jinn found you along with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi was Qui-Gon's Padawan at the time. You blew up a droid control ship when you stowed away in a fighter that had autopilot on and you accidentally activated it. You and Artoo flew into the hangar of the ship, fired some torpedoes type things, and flew out of there just in time for it to blow. Face it. I know because it's a very detailed story where I come from."  _

_ She didn't mean to spill the beans. She was just so frustrated with his friggin attitude.  _

_ Anakin's brow was furrowed. "You know how this ends? Why haven't you done anything about it?"  _

_ "Excuse you, flyboy but I have. Who do you think saved your mother from her Fate? Who do you think has been pulling people from the fire for the past ten years!" She was getting ready to smack him.  _

_ "What about my mother?" Anakin was confused. Good. That was better than his entitled attitude from before.  _

_ "Shmi was captured by Tuskan Raiders about two months before this war started. Her Fate was to die after you saved her. You would have had dreams about her for a month before you went to save her. By that time, it was too late for her to recover. I stopped that. I carried ten jugs of water across the Dune sea. I traded them for your mother's life. I healed her as much as I could and then I left. She's a free woman now. A moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars freed her and married her. You have a stepbrother by the way."  _

_ "My mother…" Anakin swallowed harshly. "Thank you."  _

_ She only nodded in return.  _

_ "Who is the Sith?" Anakin seemed to be getting back on track.  _

_ "The Chancellor." She eyed him evenly.  _

_ Anakin started to get upset again. He opened his mouth but she cut him off.  _

_ "I know, remember? He's been grooming you to take your place as his apprentice."  _

_ "I would never-"  _

_ "Not even if Padme and your children's lives are at risk? Because this Bastard will stop at nothing to get you to be his apprentice and for you to fall."  _

_ Anakin snapped his mouth shut.  _

_ "I ask again. Are your fears your own? Or are they someone else's?" She opened the door. "I think you need to meditate. The Uninhibtor needs some work done. She's been making a rattling noise and the hyperdrive is a little slow.  _

_ "Why did Cody nearly cry when he heard your ship name?" Anakin couldn't help but add one more question.  _

_ "That is another story for another day. Just know, it has to do with him and his brothers." She walked out of the closet and straight into familiar orange and white armor.  _

_ "Su cuy'gar, hoydaac chaakra." Cody drawled like she does to him. "What are you doing in there?"  _

_ “Knocking some sense into a stubborn jackhole’s head.” She snapped.  _

_ “Hey.” Anakin protested.  _

_ She waved him off. “Go and meditate.”  _

_ Anakin walked halfway down the hall before he came jogging back. “Wait, you said Padme and my children? As in more than one? Padme isn’t even…”  _

_ “Hold up there. You should really talk to her about this, but yes. You are going to have kids at some point in the future. I’ll tell you the full story later, but just know that she and I are from the same planet and we both know this story very well. Before you get pissed and blame her for not telling you, think about what you would have done before you knew who really was running this war, then think about the repercussions of that. We are stopping him. Don’t worry. In a week is the final battle.” She took a deep breath. “And you might want to talk to your wife about your children because you are having twins. Force help the galaxy.”  _

_ Anakin gave a dazed nod before walking back down the hall.  _

_ “Did you really have to do that?” Cody watched the stunned General.  _

_ “Yes. It was either spill the beans or chuck him out of an airlock. I still can’t decide which one is better.” She wrapped her arm around Cody’s. “Come on  _ **_Al’verde_ ** _. We need to plan.”  _

****

All the planning in the world never prepared her for what happened. Goading the Chancellor into revealing his secrets was stupid but smart. They would need proof so no one would get incarcerated for killing the Chancellor. 

Taking on a fully trained Sith Master when you had the skill level of barely a knight was stupid as well. It was also insane. 

She fired her blaster, only to have the shots deflected back to her. Palpatine picked up the Jedi with the Force and flung her into three walls before she knocked her head pretty nastily and ended up unconscious on the floor. Rex was knocked to the side with a casual wave of his hand. 

She didn’t give up. She kept firing her blaster until he began deflecting the shots onto the clones. 

“You can’t beat me.” Palpatine snarled. “Commander. Execute order sixty-six.” 

Cody snarled. “Never.” He fired his blaster and managed to get a shot past Palpatine’s guard. It landed on his side but missed anything vital. 

Palpatine filled with rage and he narrowed his gaze on her. “You.” He hissed. “You did this.” He raised his lightsaber and spun to the Jedi. 

“No!” She flung herself at him and the lightsaber swing caught her leg and sliced through flesh and bone as easily as a hot knife through butter. 

She bit back a scream. She watched as the blaster shots Cody gave him hit Boil, Longshot, and Gearshift in the arm, leg, and chest respectively. 

Cody was flung aside like Rex but not as harshly. Palpatine leaped over the clones blocking the entryway and ran down the hall. 

She failed. She had failed. 

Sweet blackness welcomed her with open arms. She woke up to hear that Palpatine was taken out by Fox but even that didn’t cheer her up. 

She glared down at her leg. One flesh and bone, the other mechanical. She lost her leg. 

She failed. She failed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANDO'A 
> 
> Su cuy'gar - Hello (lit. You're still alive)
> 
> Chakaar - Thief (Cody's term of endearment for her)
> 
> Al'verde - Commander
> 
> Ret'urcye mhi, Chakaar - Maybe we'll meet again, Thief 
> 
> Ad'ika - Little one
> 
> Buir - Parent (here I mean Father)
> 
> Vod'ika - Little sister/sibling/brother ( Here I mean sister)
> 
> Hoydaac Chakaar - Cunning Thief


	5. Immediate Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... final chapter of this part. Next up is a little Epilogue and then I think I'm gonna do a little drabble series of the parts I had written but couldn't fit into the story. 
> 
> Mando'a 
> 
> Shebs - Backside. Rear
> 
> Mhi souls tome, mhi solus dar'tome. Mhi me'dinui an, Mhi ba'juri verde - We are one whether we are together or apart. We will share everything. We will raise warriors. (Mandlorian wedding vows. Some one is getting married ;)) 
> 
> Ner riduur - My wife
> 
> Mesh'la - Beautiful
> 
> Copikla - Charming. Cute. (babies and animals only. Never women unless you want your head ripped off)
> 
> Cyare - Beloved
> 
> Vod'ika - Little Sister
> 
> Buir - Parent
> 
> Ba'vodu - Aunt/Uncle
> 
> Al'verde - Commander
> 
> Ni ceta - Sorry. (Lit. I kneel. Groveling apology. rare.)
> 
> Di'kut - idiot
> 
> Cyar'ika - Darling or Sweetheart
> 
> Ner atin Jetii - My stubborn Jedi
> 
> Gar ner atin Jetii - You're my stubborn Jedi
> 
> Udesiir - Calm down. Relax
> 
> Lek - Yeah
> 
> Ner Alor'ad - My Captain

AUTHOR

She was exhausted. Literally. She gave herself Force exhaustion. Who knew that was a thing? 

The planet was in an uproar. The Jedi released the video the troopers had taken in their helmets to the public. 

There was a cease-fire across the whole galaxy. Dooku was taken out by Anakin after he tried escaping from Coruscant. General Grievous was taken out by Obi-wan the same as in the show except for Jesse and the 501st were there instead of Cody and the 212th. 

The Senate was a mess that the Singer was taking them to task for. She went on about slavery and pointed out the conditions that the men had been living in for the past three years. She pointed out that these men died for them and they treated them like dirt under their shoes. It was impressive. 

The Traveler was not doing well. She lost one of her legs defending the Jedi and she was having a difficult time with it. No matter how much she was reassured, she refused to believe otherwise. Cody was having a hard time. 

The one who was having the hardest time was Captain Rex. The Jedi was in a coma from being treated like a ragdoll and flung into walls. It had been a few weeks and she wasn’t waking up. She had tried reading to her and other things, but there was no change. 

Fox was working through the issues that came from being mind-controlled. She was with him every step of the way. The Jedi had offered a mind healer and Fox had accepted. 

Her little one was perfectly okay, despite the fight his mother got into. He was a tough little guy. Just like his father. She was scheduled for another appointment soon. 

Currently, she was laid up at the Jedi temple on forced bed rest. The healers here were vicious. If she moved so much as one toe out of bed she had the nine levels of hell unleashed on her. 

Fox stayed with her as much as he could. His time with the mind healers and the time taken to check on his brothers and their home were the only times he was away from them. 

She smiled when the door opened to reveal Letters and a few of his brothers. “Hi. Fox isn’t here right now.” 

“We didn’t come to see Fox. We came to see how you and our nephew are doing.” Letters led the four of his brothers closer. She spotted one that was bouncing eagerly. 

“Hi. I don’t think we’ve been introduced. I’m-” She began. 

“Oh, I know who you are. I think all of us know who you are. You’re,” The shiny said her name without hesitation. “The one who is with Fox. Who is going to give us our first nephew.” 

She felt her cheeks get hot. “I hope that’s not all I’m known for.” 

The shiny looked taken back. “No. That’s not what I-” 

“Steady here is… was training to be a medic. He’s a little excited about nat-born births.” Letters teased. 

Steady flushed. “I read one book and all of the sudden I get picked on.” 

She laughed softly. “There are doctors that go into specific fields of medicine. Back in my homeworld, there are hundreds of different doctors. Some only treat kids, some treat families, some specialize in surgeries only, but you really have to have steady hands for that. Then there are some who only deal with women and some who deal with pregnancies and birth. The one you might be interested in is called an OBGYN. They specialize in babies.” 

“How so?” Steady looked eager to learn. 

“I don’t really know. They just help if there are any complications. I wouldn’t know because obviously, this little one is my first and you don’t really see a type of doctor there unless you need them.” She shrugged apologetically. “But it could be something to look into here.” 

“Complications?” Steady looked alarmed. “Like what?” 

“I don’t really know. I was fifteen when I moved here. That’s way too young to need that kind of doctor.” She laid back in her surprisingly comfortable hospital bed. “I can probably answer some other questions for you but don’t get too invasive. You might not like what you hear.” She teased. 

Steady blushed. He launched into a bunch of medical-related questions. Like... for example, how soon can you tell if you are expecting, are there certain medications you can and can’t have, he heard about something called morning sickness, what was that and how can you fight it. 

She could tell that the others were getting anxious. She brought the conversation around to the other men.

“What are your plans now? I know Steady might want to become an OBGYN. What about you, Letters?” She looked over at the older trooper. 

The stoic trooper blushed and looked away from her. “I… uh. I was wondering if…” He stammered. 

She waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. 

“I kind of write stories too and I was wondering if you could help me.” He mumbled the words so she had a hard time making it out. 

When she understood him, she beamed. “I can definitely do that. I love helping out fellow authors. What kind of books do you write? There’s Non-Fiction, which is based on facts or there’s Fiction which is made up and there are hundreds of different styles of that. There’s adult, young adult, teen -” 

“Children’s?” Letters looked up at her. “They’re nothing special. Just little things I came up with when I needed a break from…” 

She gave an understanding nod. “We all have ways we deal and process things. Mine happens to be the written word too.” 

“How do you even go about getting it out there?” Letters stared at her with hope in his eyes. 

She settled back in bed. “Well, for starters, you’d need a manuscript which is basically a rough draft of your work. You’d send it to an editor who would go over it and see if it would sell. Then it goes to a publisher who markets the book. I actually can introduce you to my agent. She is like a go-between person who has your best interests in mind and will take actions to get you there.” 

After a bit more talking with Letters, she switched over to the other two giving them all equal time. 

Fox came in as she was wrapping up talking to all four of them. 

“What’s all this?” Fox leaned against the door frame. 

“Fox.” She beamed at him. “We’re just discussing plans. I’m helping Letters get published and Steady wants to be an OBGYN. Bows wants to get into design and Brush is an artist and I definitely want to see his work. If Brush and Letters team up though, they will have some awesome books.” 

“Team up?” Letters looked confused. 

“Well, yeah. Every children’s author needs a good illustrator. Pictures go a long way when it’s a book for kids. Depending on the age group, learning to read is a huge thing and sometimes their minds like to take a break with easy books with pictures. Back in my homeworld I did a couple of kids’ books for fun and had one of my friends draw pictures for them. It can be a fun thing if you are not picky and just let the artist do their own work.” She was nearly bouncing in excitement. “I can’t wait to see what you guys come up with.” 

Fox came into the room and laid a calming hand on her shoulder. “I thought you were supposed to be resting, not getting riled up.” 

She pouted. “It takes my mind off things. Besides, its books.” 

Fox smiled. “Authors.” He shook his head. 

“Letters should be included in that statement too.” She gave a teasing grin to the ex trooper. 

Fox spoke some words in Mando’a. Letters, Bows, Brush, and Steady stood up. 

“Goodbye.” 

Each trooper hugged her gently. When Letters gave her a hug he whispered a choked thanks in her ear. 

She pulled back and looked him in the eye. “No thanks needed. We’re family and we look after each other. If that includes using my success to help along with yours then let the favoritism commence.” She looked at each trooper in the room. “If that means doing my best with all the resources and things I can get my hands on to make your dreams and plans happen then I will use everything I can to help you achieve your dreams. Because you guys are the true heroes of this war.” 

The four troopers looked at Fox and then another round of hugs happened before they left. 

They must have spread the word because for a few weeks she was flooded with troopers sharing what they wanted to do and asking her for help. 

Fox grew irritated and must have given them some orders because they backed off. She knew she wasn’t going to let them hold back forever. 

She relaxed in her bed with Fox curled up behind her. His face was in her neck and his hand was resting on her baby bump. 

“Thank you. For everything you have done for me and my brothers.” Fox murmured into her skin. 

She rolled over to face him. “Fox. Don’t place me up somewhere to look at with awe. I’m human. I make mistakes all the time. I know you think I saved you, but you saved yourself. You were the one who took down that Bastard and you were the one who fought for so many years in this war. Honestly, I never wanted any part of this in the first place. When the others approached me to help them take him down, I said no. Not going to happen.” 

“What changed?” Fox whispered. 

“You. Seeing how you cared for your brothers made me fall in love with you. Seeing how you care for this planet and the Republic despite the way they treat you and your men, made me want to fight alongside you. When you had your injury, I knew who did it and I swore that no one was going to harm you or your brothers anymore and if I had to team up with three crazy women from my homeworld then I was going to do it.” She rested her hand on his cheek. “You are my caring Fox and I love you.”

Fox breathed out her nickname before kissing her softly. 

“What does that mean? No one will tell me and I just stopped asking them.” She stroked Fox’s cheek. 

“My Heart. It means my Heart.” Fox admitted. 

“Sap.” She smiled wetly. She felt full of awe and love for this man. He truly loved her. Enough to stick around and have a baby with her and to call her his heart? This man is a keeper. 

“Marry me.” Fox traced lines across her belly like he was writing on her stomach. 

“What?” Her breath caught. 

“Mandalorians don’t have big ceremonies. There’s no one invited to it. It’s just simple vows done in the quiet of each other.” Fox explained softly. 

She thought about that. “What do these vows entail?” 

“Just promising that we are together when we are apart, we will share everything and we will raise warriors.” Fox smiled. “I think we have most of it down.” 

“Warriors.” She mused. “I like that, the thought of our little one going to be a warrior. Not much would harm him.” 

“Not when he has me and four million uncles and three aunts that would kick anyone’s  _ shebs _ if they dare harm him. And he has some incredible aunts but an even more amazing Mom.” Fox kept tracing lines on her belly as she gave his request some thought. 

“Yes. I will marry you.” She moved her hand to his chest. “How do you say these vows?” 

“Just try your best to repeat after me.” Fox gave her a happy grin.  _ “Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dar’tome. _ ” 

She repeated the words. 

_ “Mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.” _ ****

Again she spoke the words with a few stumbles. “That’s it?” 

“Yes. That’s all.  _ Ner riduur _ .” Fox kissed her. “My wife.” He moved her onto her side to love her the proper way. 

******

SINGER

She sighed as there was a ding from their door. She groaned. “Not it.” 

“That’s probably Rex. Again. I’ll get it.” Wolffe stood up and moved over to the front of her apartment. “Rex.” Wolffe sighed. “Sorry,  _ Mesh’la. _ Rex isn’t leaving tonight.” 

“Why not?” She popped up to look over at the door and sighed. Rex was drunk. Again. She got up from the couch and put away her knitting. “I’ll make up the couch.” 

“I’ll get him in the shower.” Wolffe led the intoxicated Captain to their guest bathroom. 

This was getting to be a habit for him and routine for them. The Jedi was still in a coma and took a turn for the worst last week. It had been one and half months since the attack to end the war. The doctors said they couldn’t do anything more and if she didn’t wake up in a few weeks, they were going to let her go.

Rex took it hard and after visiting hours closed at the hospital where she was, he hit the bars. This was the third night this week that Rex has done this and she knew he had been over at Fox’s place too. 

She put away the snacks and drinks on the coffee table and turned off the holovid she and Wolffe were watching. She pulled out the spare blankets and pillows and made a bed for Rex on the couch. 

Soon, Wolffe came back dragging a stumbling Rex behind him. “You can’t keep doing this, Vod. She wouldn’t want this from you. What does Kix say? You’re destroying your liver.” 

Rex didn’t say anything and slumped on the couch. 

She drew up the blanket over him. 

Rex just turned his face into the cushions and fell into a fitful sleep. 

She went into their bedroom and collapsed on the bed. “He can’t keep doing this. One day I will throw him out on his ass.” 

“Copikla, I kind of get where he’s coming from. If it were you in that hospital bed…” Wolffe trailed off. 

She breathed hard through her nose. “I know. You would be off the rails too. It’s just… I had plans tonight.” 

“How about we save those plans until our family is better?” Wolffe tugged her into his arms. “I know. I have plans too but our vod needs us. Both Cody and Rex are not doing good right now. Cody’s girl has completely shut everyone out and refuses to let anyone in to see her, even Cody can’t see her. Rex’s Jedi is in a coma and no one knows when she will wake up. It’s hard  _ Mesh’la. _ ” 

She just leaned into her Commander’s chest and took the comfort he was offering. “What are we going to do?” 

“I don’t know. Just don’t give up hope.” Wolffe held her for a few more minutes before letting her go. “We can watch our holovid in here.” 

She got it up on the tv and settled into bed with Wolffe by her side. “I need to go down to the Senate tomorrow. Senator Amidala invited me to speak on your behalf.” 

Wolffe hummed. “Good. Tech had been working on something for a while and he finished it today. Just in time for your trip to the Senate.” 

“What did he do?” She looked over at Wolffe. The 104th’s top slicer was known for pulling pranks. 

“Nothing like that,  _ Mesh’la. _ He put together a vid of us. Us working, fighting, playing around, some of the things that happened in 79’s. I think if Tech wanted, he could go far in the holovid industry.” Wolffe smirked. “I think he was even there when Rex and his girl got together. I’ll have to ask if he filmed that.” 

“I’m sure he did.” She smiled. “He wouldn’t pass up an opportunity like that. She’s as dramatic as Anakin is. And his kids based on how they arrived.” 

Wolffe laughed. “Yeah. As soon as his head hit the floor, the Senator goes into labor. It’s like the little ones didn’t want to be shown up.” 

“Typical Skywalkers.” She smiles. 

Rex makes a soft noise out in the main room. 

She frowns. “Someone needs to knock some sense into him. I know that he’s hurting, but drinking away your problems never fixes anything.” 

“I know. Tomorrow, I’ll talk with him. When he’s sober and understands things.” Wolffe falls silent as the holovid plays. 

She falls asleep with her Commander wrapped around her. Happy to know that she will never sleep alone again. 

The next morning she makes Rex a huge greasy breakfast to cure his sure to be a hangover. 

Rex stumbles down the hall to her guest bathroom and she hears the shower start up a few seconds later. 

She plates some eggs and tubers when he comes back into the kitchen. 

Rex opens his mouth, sure to decline the food she made because she knew visiting hours are open at the hospital. 

“Sit.” She sends him her best ‘don’t-mess-with-me’ glare and points to a chair at her table. 

Rex groans her name. “We are not talking about this.” He glowers at the food she placed in front of him. 

“Eat.” She orders. She goes for her own plate and sits down across from him. “We are going to have this talk because it’s either me or Wolffe and we both know Wolffe will not be kind about this.” 

Rex moves to stand up. 

“Sit down, Captain.” She barks. 

Rex sits back down. 

“I’m not going to give you empty promises. She might not get better but what if she does. What will she say about your behavior? I know you haven’t gotten into any bar brawls because Fox would have dragged your ass into a jail cell and let you rot overnight just to teach you a lesson. But drinking as much as you have is not healthy and is the quickest way to addiction. You need to find some other way to cope. You are not alone in this. I’m worried, Anakin is worried, I know the other women are worried and heck, even Wolffe is worried. You have all of us to lean on. Stop thinking you are alone. Open up your eyes and look around at the support group behind you.” She wanted to reach out and touch him but she knew he wouldn’t welcome it. 

Rex was silent as he picked at his food. “I don’t…” 

“Rex.” Wolffe made his presence known. “Eat your food, go see your Jedi, and meet me back here when visiting hours are over. I know of a better way to help you out than drinking.” 

Rex shared a look with his brother before nodding. He ate his food quickly and hurried from their apartment. “Thanks.” He gave her a quick hug and then vanished out her door. 

She turned back to face the messy kitchen. “I have to get ready for the Senate.” She looked with dismay at the dishes in the sink and the messy pans on the stove. She was a messy cook and she couldn’t help that. 

“I’ve got the dishes. Go get ready to fight,  _ Mesh’la. _ ” Wolffe ushered her towards the bedroom with a push to her back. 

“Yes Sir, Commander Wolffe.” She saluted him cheekily before hurrying to get into her dress she had prepared. 

It was the same one she wore for that gala oh so long ago, but this time she made alterations. Now, it had gray accents. 104th gray accents to be precise. The dress showed who she was fighting for with the nods to the trooper armor but adding in the gray showed who exactly she was fighting for. Wolffe and all his men. 

Wolffe had yet to see the dress. She kept it hidden in a garment bag that she stowed in her craft room. 

She took a shower, shaved all the right places, did her hair, her makeup, and then finally pulled on the dress. She was slipping on her heels when she heard something drop to the floor. 

She looked up to see Wolffe staring at her with a slack jaw. She smiled. “Like it?” She gave a little twirl so he could see the wolf design she had put on the side of the dress. 

“If you hadn’t worked so hard on all that, you would be late to your show,  _ Mesh’la. _ ” Wolffe gave her a slow once over. “Later,” Wolffe promised. “Much later.” 

“Come on. We’re going to be late.” She grabbed her bag and hurried from the room. 

^^^^

She arrived at the Senate building with moments to spare. 

Senator Amidala met her out front. She still looked a little weak and pale but from first glance, you never would have guessed that she gave birth to twins a little under two months ago. 

The Senator led her to an unoccupied pod and showed her how to work the controls. She left to give her some time to compose herself. 

Cody met them shortly after. He gave a low whistle at the sight of her. “Damn Wolffe.” 

Cody looked a little haggard. While his hair was neatly in place and his armor was not out of alignment, you could tell he was not having an easy time by the dark smudges under his eyes and the almost scowl lines on his face.

She fidgeted with the little stick thing that Wolffe gave her. She then moved on to the neck of her gown.

"Copikla, stop worrying. You'll be fine." Wolffe moved aside her hands and fixed the collar of her dress. 

Cody let out a choke. "You let him call you that." 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Yes? Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just…" Cody took a deep breath to hide some kind of emotion. "Damn, Wolffe. You really are an asshole to borrow Rex's Jedi’s term. And you just let him do that?" 

"Cody." Wolffe's words were even. His look must have been the reason Cody sort of backed down. 

"All I'm saying is that if she were a real Mandalorian, you would have no head." 

"Cody!" Wolffe seemed to be growling a little. 

Cody held his hands up. “Alright. It’s none of my business.” 

Wolffe spoke something in Mando’a with a savage snarl before turning back to her. “You’ll do fine, Mesh’la.” Wolffe pressed his forehead to her’s quickly. “You look amazing. Good luck.” 

She gave him a soft smile. She stepped out into the floating pod. She was going to make a difference. 

^^^

She came out of the pod a little breathless. She could see she was swaying most of the Senate her way. She bounced on her heels and into Wolffe’s arms. She kissed his cheek. She knew he wasn’t huge on PDA but she was so excited. “Did you see? Did you see that? Oh, I am going to just… do you think Tech would like me to make him something in thanks? That video was perfect and just what I needed to prove my point.” 

Wolffe laughed and shook his head. “I saw  _ Mesh’la. _ You were amazing.” 

A few senators came up to her and started talking to her. She eagerly launched into talking with them about the troopers. 

Among them were Senator Organa and Senator Mothma. Senator Chuchi was on the edge of the group. 

Wolffe waited patiently by her side as she spoke with the senators. Soon, they all dispersed. Not without inviting her back to speak again next week when the senate gathered again. 

She beamed. “That was so exciting. Thanks for waiting for me Wolffe.” She took his hand as they left the Senate. 

She slowed to a stop when she felt someone’s extreme distress. Someone very familiar. 

She let go of Wolffe’s hand and stepped off to a deserted corner. 

“Please. No. You can’t do this.” Cody was near to begging. “Please. I love you. Don’t do this.” 

Someone said something and then the com light went off. 

Cody slumped to the ground. She was quick to come to his aid. 

“Cody?” She called to the downed Commander. 

Misery etched every line in his face. He raised wet eyes to her face. 

“She ended things with me. She said she doesn’t want to see me again.” Cody looked so sad that her heart ached. “She said she doesn’t love me anymore.” 

With Wolffe’s help, she managed to get the heartbroken Commander back to their apartment. When she heard the full story, she was ready to go to war. 

*****

TRAVELER

She stared out the window of the little hotel room she got. Her legs were covered. She couldn’t bear the sight of them. One flesh and bone. The other metal and gears. 

She could hear that lightsaber crackle and hiss. She could see herself dive to save the Jedi from getting her head cut off. She could feel the heat of the plasma blade cutting through her flesh and bone. 

Tears stung her eyes. She wasn’t beautiful. Not anymore. She failed and was a hideous monster. 

Anger quickly welled up to follow the tears. She hated this! She hated this stupid planet! This stupid kriffing galaxy! She hated this stupid fucking story! This story where people lose limbs and die like it’s a normal Tuesday. 

She had to leave. She had to leave the healing halls where she had been taken. Where everyone looked at her with pity. She hated it!

She kicked the bed frame with her good leg. She fell back on the bed with tears in her eyes. She failed. 

Boil didn’t survive the shot to the chest that Palpatine gave him. Longshot and Gearshift were okay though. 

She had failed. 

She couldn’t stand to look at herself. She sent away everyone. Cody called every once in a while but she wouldn’t answer him. She hated herself and she was sure that everyone else hated her too. 

She bet Cody couldn’t stand to look at her. She wasn’t beautiful. Not anymore. 

Jango called every once in a while but she didn’t answer him either. She wanted to throw away her com and get a new one but she couldn’t bear to bring herself to throw it out. 

She watched as the Singer gave a show for the Senate. Ripping them a new one about the troopers like she always wanted. 

She watched the news as they showed snapshots and updates of the other women. There were lots of questions about her and where she was but she turned it off when that happened. 

The Author was beginning to show now. Her cute little baby bump was apparent on the cameras and the news was going wild. 

It seemed that she and the other women were heroes. The war was officially over and the CIS was slowly starting to cooperate with the Republic under the watchful eye of Senator Amidala and friends. 

Slowly but surely the Republic was changing. 

Her com went off. Cody. Again. 

She couldn’t help it. She needed to hear his voice. She hit the button but didn’t say anything. 

“Cyare, please. Answer me. Where are you? I’ll come to get you. You can’t just up and leave. What about…” Cody’s voice trailed off. When he came back on the com, his voice was thick with emotion, like he was trying to stop himself from crying. “I love you, Cyare. Please tell me where you are. I need you to…” 

She hung up the com. She couldn’t do this. She eyed her legs again. She screamed into the pillow. She cried tears of sorrow and frustration. She would never be whole again. 

The Force tried to wrap around her. 

_ ‘Go away!’  _ She screamed at it in her head.  _ ‘I hate you! You did this to me!’  _

The Force retreated from her and she wept when she felt it disappear. 

Her com went off again a few hours after her crying jag. She looked at it before deciding on whether to answer it or not. Jango. She ignored it. 

Her com beeped with a message. She looked at it.  _ Vod’ika if you don’t answer me by nightfall, Boba and I will be on the next ship to wherever you are. If we have to show up on Coruscant and make a fuss we will. _

She shot a quick message to Jango.  _ I’m fine. Just been busy with my Commander. No need to come out here. _

She hated the lie she told but she didn’t want to be found. 

Jango responded back.  _ Fine. Call me as soon as you can. It’s urgent. _

She flung her com to the side. She would call him tomorrow. 

She sat in her chair and looked out at the night sky. She wanted to go to her homeworld. Earth was never like this. 

An idea began wiggling in her mind. Earth was out there. It had to be. She had to go back. She had a ship. If she packed enough supplies she could head out for wild space and…

Her com rang yet again. Cody. 

She had to let him go. She had to. She was going back to Earth. There was no place for him there. 

Tomorrow. She would plan tomorrow. 

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. 

^^^^^

She had done it. She broke things off with Cody. And she was heartbroken.

It took her a few days (more like a week) but she finally got up the nerve to start her plan to go back to Earth. She stepped outside her hotel room on shaky legs. It took her a while to learn how to walk on a mechanical leg. She wasn’t used to it yet. 

She stuck to the lower levels of Coruscant. She hid her face with a shirt she had ripped to form a mask. 

She managed to make it a few levels before her leg started hurting again. She had to make her way back to her hotel. 

When she entered her hotel room she saw two blue-tinged people ‘sitting’ on the couch and holding hands. Force ghosts. 

“Who are you?” She ordered. 

They lifted their heads and she bit back a gasp. It was Waxer and Boil. They both looked happy and at peace. 

“W-waxer? Boil?” She sat on her bed because her legs would not hold her up anymore. 

“Hello,” Boil said her name with more happiness than she had ever seen on him. 

“What are you doing here? How?” She was at a loss for words. 

Waxer shrugged. “We don’t know. All we know is that you needed us. So… we’re here.” 

Tears rolled down her cheeks. “I failed the both of you. I’m so sorry.” 

Boil sighed. “I don’t blame you and you didn’t fail us. It was our time to go. We are both happier for it.” 

“I don’t blame you either.” Waxer piped up. “Now, tell us about what happened.” 

She sobbed but went into the story about the final battle and how she lost her leg. 

“Let me ask you this,” Boil spoke up. “Do you regret saving her life? Would you rather have your leg and let her die?” 

She gasped. “What? No! I would never want her to-” 

“Then why do you do this to yourself, to our Commander, to our friends?” Boil may have well slapped her in the face for all the shock he gave her. 

She looked down. She scowled at her legs. “I’m not… I can’t… I mean look at me! I have a mechanical leg!” 

“And Wolffe has a mechanical eye!” Boil shot back. “Does that make him less deserving of love? Do you think that his girl cares about looks? Do you really think that Cody cares about looks? Do you really think our Commander is that shallow?” 

She bit back a retort. Boil would only tear her protests down. He was good at that. 

“So what if you lost a leg. You did it saving your friend’s life. How do you think she would feel to wake up and find out what you have done to our family?” Boil scowled at her. 

She looked down, chastised. “I didn’t think of it that way.” 

“That’s why you need us to point it out to you.” Waxer broke into the tense stare-off between Boil and her. “Now, what are you going to-” 

_ Bang! Bang! Bang! _

_ “Vod’ika!  _ Open the door! I know you are in there.” 

_ Bang! Bang! Bang!  _

“I’m not above busting it down.” Jango Fett called again. 

She walked over and opened the door. She stood there defiantly. Jango gave her a slow look over. He paused on her metal foot, before shrugging and pushing into the room. 

Boba scowled as he followed his  _ Buir. _

“Why are you here? I told you I was fine.” She snapped. She shut the door behind her uninvited guests. 

“And I call bullshit.” Jango crossed his arms over his chest. “You saved my life. I’m here to return the favor.” 

She scowled as she sat down on the couch. Her pant leg rode up showing off the metal and gears. 

Jango gave it a slow look over. 

“What?” She snapped defensively. 

“Nice. It could use a few improvements. If you give me a chance I might be able to fit some weapons on it.” Jango leaned against the wall. 

His thirteen-year-old mini-me copied him down to the arms crossing. 

She bit back a smile. Seeing Boba acting like his buir always brought a smile to her face. 

“Now. What’s this about you leaving on a journey to Wild Space?” Jango studied her reaction closely. 

Boba gasped. “No! You can’t leave us! You promised you would get me a ship when I’m old enough!” Boba scowled. “You’re not leaving.” 

She couldn’t hide her smile as Boba launched himself forward and hugged her. “Ba’vodu, you can’t leave us.” 

Tears sprung to her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’ve been an idiot about this.” 

Jango said nothing. Just looked at her with an expression that screamed ‘Duh’. 

“Call Cody. Wolffe’s woman is on the warpath. I would not want to tangle with her.” Jango held out her com that was next to him on a table. 

With shaky hands, she dialed the com number she knew by heart. It buzzed three times then someone picked it up. There were no words just breathing on the line. 

“ _ Al’verde? _ ” She whispered. “ _ Ni ceta. _ I’ve been an idiot. I’m so sorry. I’ll tell you where I am. Come get me, please? We need to talk.” She waited for a response. 

“Cyare.” Cody breathed out. “Where are you? I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

She rattled off the hotel address, her room number, and what level it was on. 

“I’ll be there soon. I love you,” Cody spoke her name softly. 

“I love you too.” She hung up and fiddled with a loose thread on her pants. “There. I did it.” 

“Did you do it for you or because I wanted you to?” Jango pushed off the wall. 

“For me. Because I really don’t want to be without him.” She answered. 

Boba wrinkled his nose. “You’re gross.” He announced. 

She smirked. “One day, you won’t find that so gross. There may be a girl that catches your eye and-” 

“Never!” Boba declared. “I’m going to be a bounty hunter. What girl would want that?” 

She thought back to all the girls and women on her homeworld that would absolutely love to be with Boba or another certain Mandalorian bounty hunter. “You’d be surprised about just how many would love that. Don’t ever go to Earth, okay Bob’ika? Especially my Earth.” 

"What's Earth?" Boba frowned. 

"A dangerous place where bounty hunters would get mobbed by hordes of thirsty people." She answered with a straight face. 

Boba scowled an adorable scowl. He still had all his baby fat so his expressions were still cute. 

"Aw. Copikla." She teased. 

Boba glared at her. 

"You're adorable." She cooed. 

"You're really not helping your case, son." Jango looked on amused. 

"And who's fault is that? You're the one who cursed me with this face. I can't get rid of this." Boba gestured to his face. 

"It's called baby fat." She spoke up at the same time as Jango. 

"Give it a couple of years. By fifteen, no one will say that anymore." 

"Baby fat?" Boba scoffed. "I'm not a baby." 

There was a hesitant knock at her door. 

She shot a glare at Jango and Boba. "Quiet." She moved to get the door. "Cody?" 

She was immediately pulled into a kiss. It was desperate and needy. She might have let it continue if not for her guests. 

She pulled back. "Cody.  _ Ni ceta _ ." She cried. " _ Ni ceta _ ." 

"Cyare." Cody kisses her again. "I love you." 

Cody tried to turn the kiss dirty but she pulled back again. 

"Cody. We're not alone." She murmured. 

Cody froze. His back straightened. He shot a glance around the room before coming to a stop on a grossed out looking Boba and a smiling Jango Fett. 

If possible, his spine straightened even more. "Fett." He spoke stiffly. 

"That was…" Jango began. 

"Gross? Disgusting?" Boba offered cheekily. 

"Weird." Jango decided on. "Come on Boba. We've done our part. Tomorrow night. Dex's Diner. Bring Cody if you want, Vod'ika. Seven. Don't be late." Jango headed past Cody out of the room. "Don't be a  _ di'kut _ that I have to track down again." 

"Bye  _ Ba'vodu _ ." Boba gave her a hug before glaring at Cody. Boba hurried out after Jango. 

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Cody stared at her evenly. 

"Yeah." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "It all starts with a promise I made myself…" 

^^^^^

She stepped into the Singer's apartment cautiously. 

Both Cody and Jango had told her she was on the warpath. 

The Singer scowled and marched up to her. She stopped inches from her. "If I wasn't so happy to see you I would smack the shit out of you!" She snapped before pulling her into a hug. The Singer pulled back and smacked her around the back of the head. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will…" 

"I love you too." She smiled. 

The Singer eyed her up and down. She barely paused over her metal leg. "Come on. Dinner is ready. I have been cooking for hours. Fox and his lady are coming over. Wolffe is in the shower. He and Rex have taken to beating each other up but hey, any reason for Rex to not be drinking is alright with me." 

She let the Singer's words wash over her. Maybe she doesn't need Earth. Maybe, her home is here. 

****

JEDI 

_ You were standing in darkness. It was like a pitch-black field at night. Only, there was no moon or stars to light your way.  _

**_“Hello?”_ ** _ You call out. You step forward only to pause as a scene takes over your view. _

_ "Oh, Captain. It's not so bad. Having three Jedi assigned to you is a good thing. You have me, Anakin,  _ **_and_ ** _ Ahsoka to watch your back. You will be well protected." You pat the top of his helmet playfully.  _

_ A loud snort reached your ears as Rex took off his helmet. "No offense, Commander, but I think three Jedi assigned to me might just kill me."  _

_ You start laughing at the look on his face. "Be glad it's not four. I theoretically can take a Padawan myself too."  _

_ It was only his training that stopped Rex from paling with fear. His look morphed into unimpressed.  _

_ You bent over howling with laughter at his look. A near soundless click passed by as you laughed and Rex just stared at you.  _

_ "Please, Commander. We both know that you are too... what’s the word you used before… chicken shit? To take a youngling and teach them." Rex put his helmet back on smirking as you gape at him.  _

**_"Why are you showing me this?"_ ** _ You felt lost in the midst of this darkness surrounding you.  _

**_"Fight. You must fight."_ **

_ Voices swirled around her.  _

_ "Please, Cyar'ika. Fight. You can do it. Ner atin Jetii. Gar ner atin Jetii. Fight. Please."  _

_ "You bitch! You totally missed my big save the galaxy act. We had a party but the 501st didn't really celebrate because of their Captain who is getting really mopey. Wolffe is getting frustrated because he keeps coming over to our apartment. Cody is getting a little angry too. His girl is still not doing good either. You better wake up soon or I will be in jail by Fox for committing homicide. Rex might not be here if you don't wake up soon."  _

  
  


_ "And then she had her tail again in the middle of the boat. She looked over at her love and…"  _

_ "You… you saved me and my family from danger. I… I don't know how to thank you. Leia is named after you. We used your first name as her second name. Padme is still exhausted and she can't ever have any more kids. It's a good thing we have twins. Obi-Wan is joking that ‘thank the Force there are only two Skywalkers and that Force helps the galaxy if we ever have more.' I like to think you will keep them in check. Luke is strong in the Force. Leia is weaker but she is a fighter. Please wake up. You're my best friend and I need you. Rex needs you. Please wake up."  _

**_"Wake up? But I am awake. Aren't I?"_ ** _ You call out into the deep pit of darkness that appeared before you.  _

_ " _ **_Fight. My Chosen One. FIGHT!!!"_ **

**_"Fight. Okay. Fighting is good. What do I fight though?"_ **

_ A speck of light shone through the darkness.  _

_ You remembered all the sayings about not going into the light. That means you die, right?  _

_ "Please Cyar'ika. They said there is nothing they can do anymore. It's all up to you. You promised you wouldn't die on me. We still need to have that prank war on my brothers. Remember? You and I have a plan. Please Cyar'ika. Come back to me. Please."  _

_ The darkness swirled around you, eagerly leaping at your legs trying to pull you back. There was something important about the light and dark. What was it?  _

_ That speck of light seemed to call you. The light almost grew fainter.  _

_ The darkness seemed to hiss with glee.  _

**_"NO!! FIGHT MY CHOSEN ONE!!! FIGHT!!!"_ **

_ You take a chance and sprint for the light.  _

_ Voices cheer you on as you run for the warm glow that got bigger and bigger as you approached.  _

_ "Cyare, you're doing it. They say you are so close to waking up. Please come back to me."  _

_ "Come on. You're almost back. Keep fighting. You took a turn for the better. Keep going. Keep it up. Wolffe and I have a bet. Loser has to do the dishes after your welcome back party we are throwing. Wolffe bet in a week but I said a few days. Come on. Don't make me a loser. Plus, you know you want to see Wolffe in an apron. He's worse than me about clothes now that he has access to them. Rex has been hitting the gym recently. When he's not here with you, he's at the bags going at it. I think he wants to surprise you with new muscles and his prowess where normally you succeed."  _

_ "Please come back. I know you can do it. You're stubborn and you won't give up. Fox is doing better. He's recovering which is what you need to do so get your butt in gear and fight."  _

_ "When are you going to wake up? Luke and Leia need to meet their Aunt. They are getting so big. Luke can pull himself up if we set him down. Leia is a talker. She might just take after her mother and go into politics. Please come influence her into being a Jedi. Obi-Wan really saved our butts when he pointed out that Master Mundi has almost ten wives and that they would be hypocrites if they denied us our right to our relationships. Plus you have saved them all so it really wouldn't be fair if they punished you when you saved the galaxy. It was awesome. You should have been there. I bet even you would have gone speechless."  _

_ You reach the light as Anakin's words come to an end. You burst through the entryway to finally come home.  _

^^^^

In a dim hospital room, you finally open your eyes. Sounds slowly come back to you. The beep, beep, beep of a monitor, murmuring voices just outside your room. 

You start coughing at the tube going down your throat. 

“Cyare?” Rex’s face appears above you. “Shhh. Udesiir, Cyar’ika.” Rex’s hand smooths over your forehead and hair. 

“Did…” You pause for breath. “Did we win?” 

Rex broke out in a relieved smile. “Lek, Cyar’ika. We won.” He brought your hand to his lips and kissed it. 

You laid in the bed and studied him. “Who did we lose?” 

“Cody’s girl…” 

Rex was cut off as a bunch of medical personnel flooded the room. 

Your mind was racing. You remembered part of what happened in the coma and you don’t think you heard either the Traveler or Cody. You remember Anakin and the Singer, the Author was there a few times. You definitely remember Rex. 

After answering their questions and being poked and prodded for a good ten minutes, you were finally alone with Rex. 

“What happened?” You demanded. You tried to sit up but your body was too weak. Rex hit a button on the side of your bed and you were soon sitting reclined. “Where’s Cody and what happened to her?” 

Rex sighed. He kept his hands on you as he told the story. He told about the goading into a fight and then a little bit of what happened after you got flung around. 

“After this is mostly reports from others. I kind of got knocked around a bit too. According to Cody, after you got taken out, his girl kept trying. He tried giving Order 66 and Cody denied him. He got mad and went after you with his lightsaber. She jumped between you and her leg… well, she’s more like General Skywalker now than she wants to admit. Cody tried taking him out but his shots were deflected back onto the men. Boil… Boil’s dead. Longshot and Gearshift are okay.” Rex squeezed her hands. 

“He tried to escape out Fox’s way and his girl managed to hold him off with the other’s help. That author is crazy. She did some kind of movement and his lightsaber flew out of his hand and to Fox’s feet. Fox picked it up and took off his head.” Rex kept his amber eyes on yours. 

“And the baby? And everyone else?” You croaked. Despite being in a coma for two months, you were exhausted. 

“Little mite’s doing okay. He should be here on schedule.” Rex assured. “The others… I don’t exactly know. I’ve been here with you most days.” 

You yawn so wide, your jaw cracks and your eyes squint so you could barely see Rex.

Rex brushes his hand over your cheek. “Get some sleep, Cyare. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

You nod sleepily. 

Rex reclines your bed back down. 

“Ner Alor’ad?” You mumble. 

Rex soothes you with his hands through your hair. 

You crack open an eye and stare at him. “I love you.” You use galactic basic to get your point across. 

Rex murmurs something back but you were too tired to catch it. You fall asleep, this time a comforting blackness surrounds you. 

****

You wake the next morning to see Rex sleeping in the chair by your side. You smile fondly. He was going to hurt today because of that. 

A slight knock on the door, caused Rex to jump up with his hand on his blaster. 

“Hold your fire Captain. It’s just us.” The Singer pokes her head in the room. The Singer’s face broke out into a wide happy smile. “Look who finally decided to wake up. Good morning Sleeping Beauty. How was your nap?” 

“Enlightening. Who won your bet?” You struggle to sit up in bed. 

The Author steps gingerly into the room. 

You blink at her. “Um… how long was I out?” 

“Two months, Cyare.” Rex’s sleep roughened voice answers you. 

You mentally did the math. The Author was six months pregnant at least. “How’s the little one doing?” 

“He’s fine.” The Author was beaming. 

“I still say that it’s a girl.” The Singer pouted. “You have no solid proof yet.” 

“Uh… The Force.” The Author spoke like the Singer was an idiot. 

“No! I don’t believe it because if It’s a boy that means Wolffe is right and I’m on self-imposed diaper duty the first seven times we babysit.” The Singer pouted and crossed her arms. 

“That’s your fault for making the stupid bet in the first place.” The Traveler’s voice rang out from the hall. 

You watched as she walked into the room on mismatched legs. Your heart broke for her but was thankful she cared enough about you to save your life. “I hear I have you to thank for me not being a headless freak.” 

Rex made a wounded noise. “Don’t even joke about that, Cyare.” He nearly growled. 

The Traveler shrugged her shoulders. “Someone needed to save your ass. Do you think I want to be stranded with those two? I’d take Cody and we’d be gone before a week was out.” 

“And yet you managed to survive two months without her.” The Singer snarked back. “Don’t lie. You love us. We are angels.” 

Rex snorted. “I’m going to go get some breakfast. I’ll see you in an hour.” Rex leaned over your bed and kissed your forehead. He lowered his head to touch yours and just sighed. 

“Awe.” The Singer cooed. “So adorable.” 

Rex huffed and headed for the door. “Don’t go back to sleep without me, Commander.” Rex left you to the three other women’s mercies. 

“So… fill me in on what’s happened.” You look at your guests eagerly. 

“Well, someone has been keeping secrets.” The Singer looked pointedly at the Traveler. “Someone also was being a moron and had to have a certain bounty hunter we all thought dead come to Coruscant and make a fuss at the Senate before tracking her down. Turns out she got into his good graces somehow and now she is the unofficial little sister to the Mand’alor.” 

You stare at the Traveler in shock. “No way. You actually managed to save Jango Fett and convince him to take back Mandalore?” 

The Traveler smirked. “What can I say? I’m just badass enough to fit in with that family. You are not one to talk though. Auntie to the Skywalker twins. They actually named Leia’s second name as your first name.” 

“Must be all the defending of him she did.” The Author piped up. 

“What about you two?” You turn your attention to the Singer and Author. 

“Well, this one could be considered the Senator for the troopers based on how much time she has spent at the Senate fighting for their rights.” The Author nudged the Singer with a proud grin. 

“Oh, you’re one to talk. This one is practically the older sister of the troopers and is helping many of them with their after war plans.” The Singer goaded the Author. 

The Author blushed. “You’re actually not that far off, considering Fox and I are married now.” 

All three women stopped. 

“What?” The Singer’s voice was shrill. “And you didn’t bother telling us?! You just eloped and decided to deprive me of my ability to throw you a kickass bachelorette party?” 

The Author frowned. “Fox said Mandalorian weddings are not like that. There are no guests invited and it’s just the two of you saying your vows to each other.” 

“I personally think it’s romantic.” You speak up when the Singer looks like she’s about to argue. “Just the two of you promising to be together and raise your children right. There’s no pomp to it. There’s no extravagance. It’s just you and your love declaring to each other how much you love each other.” 

“Plus, there’s no waiting for the wedding night.” The Traveler wiggled her eyebrows. 

The Singer frowned. “I’ll have to think about that.” 

The topics moved on to other things. When they were about to leave, you brought up something that was bugging you. 

“We’re all happy here, right? We’re all staying and no one wants to go back to Earth.” 

“I’m staying.” The Traveler shook her metal leg. “This is far too advanced for Earth technology and there’s no way I’m falling back on a mediocre prosthetic. Plus, I have my Al’verde and I’m not giving him up for some paltry cartoon TV show.” 

“I’m not going back either.” The Author laid her hand on her baby bump. “I have my family to think about. Besides, we all have been gone for who knows how long and I don’t think I can just fall back into that. Not when I have the best husband and family I could ever ask for.” 

All eyes turned to the Singer. She scoffed. “Are you kidding? I’m definitely not going back. I have Wolffe and I wouldn’t dare leave my three best friends ever.” 

As soon as she said that, the Force hummed around the four of them. 

_ My Chosen Ones. Home at last. Happy at last. Many more challenges to face but none will be as important as what you have already done. Be at peace.  _

You shiver. “Did all of you catch that?” 

“Yep. We’re home.” The Singer beamed. “Now. You have to get better because Wolffe and I are throwing a baby shower for her and you have to be there.” 

You smile. You were finally home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a 
> 
> Shebs - Backside. Rear
> 
> Mhi souls tome, mhi solus dar'tome. Mhi me'dinui an, Mhi ba'juri verde - We are one whether we are together or apart. We will share everything. We will raise warriors. (Mandlorian wedding vows. Some one is getting married ;)) 
> 
> Ner riduur - My wife
> 
> Mesh'la - Beautiful
> 
> Copikla - Charming. Cute. (babies and animals only. Never women unless you want your head ripped off)
> 
> Cyare - Beloved
> 
> Vod'ika - Little Sister
> 
> Buir - Parent
> 
> Ba'vodu - Aunt/Uncle
> 
> Al'verde - Commander
> 
> Ni ceta - Sorry. (Lit. I kneel. Groveling apology. rare.)
> 
> Di'kut - idiot
> 
> Cyar'ika - Darling or Sweetheart
> 
> Ner atin Jetii - My stubborn Jedi
> 
> Gar ner atin Jetii - You're my stubborn Jedi
> 
> Udesiir - Calm down. Relax
> 
> Lek - Yeah
> 
> Ner Alor'ad - My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a
> 
> Cyar'ika - Darling or Sweetheart  
> Cyare - Beloved  
> Udesiir, udesiir, Alor'ad - Calm down, calm down, Captain  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner atin Jetii - I love you, my stubborn Jedi (lit. I know you forever, my stubborn Jedi)  
> Gar darasuum, ner udesla Alor'ad - Yours forever, my steady Captain  
> Haat Mando'ade - True Mandalorians  
> Haar'chak - Damn it!  
> Ba'vodu - Uncle  
> Ni Kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner udesla Alor'ad - I know you forever, my steady Captain (Mandalorian way of saying I love you)  
> K'oyacyi! - This word has several meaning but I'm using it like "Stay Alive!" as a command.


End file.
